The Story of Music
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Nada-nada yang dilantunkan dalam sebuah lagu memiliki arti banyak cerita. / bad at summary, open request based on song.
1. Jar of Hearts

_**~The Story of Music~**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Crypton's. Story isn't mine too at all.<em>

_Summary: 'Nada-nada yang dilantunkan dalam sebuah lagu memiliki arti banyak cerita. / bad at summary, open request based on song.'_

_Details and warning: gaje, AU, abal, OOC, aneh, Typo(s). All the stories are music ff. Request open. I'll here the request if it's song request :3 it's all based by song. So, request the song if you want! All genre! Romance, friendship, it's all accepted! J-Pop, or western song. Country song, or everything! And K-Pop is allowed to... I think... ah, and if it's a romance song, please request the pairing to, or I'll make my own pairing! Sometimes drabble..._

_Author's note: yaayy~ kesampaian juga buat cerita song fic semua gini. Request selalu didengar. Me tunggu! Ah, gak cuma J-Music, semua jenis musik me terima! Sekalipun K-Pop walau me gak suka K-Pop. Request ditulis di review, ya! Me tunggu selalu. Ceritanya aneh, ya... baru mulai langsung nyodorin Jar of Hearts. Mbuwahaha. Review, ya!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter I: Jar of Hearts<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Based on Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri.<em>

* * *

><p>Ia menghela napas. Matanya menatap tajam lurus kedepan. Tatapannya sangat dingin. Dan dia berjalan bagaikan mayat berjalan. Seperti tanpa nyawa. Kebahagian dalam dirinya sudah sirna seketika. Separuh nyawanya telah hilang.<p>

Sirna seketika saat ia melihat orang itu...

Ia tau ia tidak bisa lagi maju selangkahpun didepan orang itu. _Orang itu_, astaga. Bagi dia, tabu menyebut namanya. _Nama iblis_. _Iblis_ baginya.

Dia, Hatsune Miku. Hanya berdiri terdiam saking kesalnya. Matanya menatap kesatu titik. Dimana disitu ada Kaito, kekasihnya. Ah, maksudnya _orang itu._ Dengan seorang gadis yang tidak ia kenal. Kekasih gelapnya, pasti. Soalnya dia berciuman dengan gadis itu.

Miku menatap benci. "Kau harus tau, ya! Aku sudah bukan hantu yang menggentayangimu lagi. Oh, bersyukurlah, kau bebas dariku. _Bebas_ dariku. Ya, bebas. Karena aku akan pergi jauh-jauh. Sana, kau juga pergi saja dengan gadis itu!" kata Miku pelan dari jauh. Matanya masih menatap tajam ke _orang itu_ yang masih belum menyadari kehadiran Miku.

"Ya, kau pasti _lebih_ menyukai _dia _dibanding _aku,_ kan?" teriaknya. Tapi teriakannya tidak terdengar, hujan menutupi teriakannya.

"Aku juga sudah kehilangan rasa sukaku padamu. Jadi sudah impas, ya? Aku akan pergi." Teriak Miku kencang-kencang, dan lagi-lagi tidak terdengar karena tertutup suara hujan deras yang begitu kencang. Bahkan air matanya juga tersamarkan oleh hujan itu.

Miku sebenarnya masih menyayangi _orang itu_. Tapi _orang itu_ telah berkhianat. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagi Miku untuk tetap menyayanginya, kan?

.

Beberapa malam yang lalu, Miku berjalan sendirian ditengah hujan juga. Dan ia melihat _orang itu_ yang ternyata bersama seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya. Dan mereka _berciuman_. Astaga, Miku langsung memekik pelan saking kagetnya.

.

"Miku?" kata _orang itu_ memanggil Miku sambil memegang bahu Miku. Miku melawan melepaskan genggaman _orang itu_ dari bahunya.

"Siapa kau pikir dirimu, hah?" tanya Miku sinis.

"Aku? Aku ya aku. Bukan siapa-siapa. Ada apa, sih, Miku?"

"Berhenti menyebutku 'Miku', pengkhianat! Kau pikir aku tidak tau? Aku melihatnya!"

"Apa?"

"Gadis kemarin. Yang kau cium. Oh, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang, kita berpisah. Dan jangan harap aku mau kembali padamu!"

Miku berlari meninggalkan _orang itu._

"Miku! Tunggu! Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi, hei!"

Miku tidak mendengarkan. "Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Menginginkanku sekali lagi, meninggalkan luka dihatiku."

Ia berhenti berlari. Matanya penuh dengan air mata yang berebut turun. "Ah, hati-hati kuingatkan, kau bisa saja terkena flu karena dingin di es pada hatimu, lho. Aku tidak mau tau!" katanya sinis sambil menatap ke belakang. Sosok _orang itu_ sudah tidak terlihat lagi, sudah jauh tertinggal.

.

"_Aku bukan mainan!_" pekik Miku sekencang-kencangnya. Yah, biar saja suaranya tertutupi oleh hujan. Itulah yang diinginkan Miku sebenarnya...

"Dan aku akan pergi selamanya darimu, pengkhianat! Dan jangan kembali padaku lagi!"

_And who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

"Jangan pernah kembali!"

_**-Fin-**_


	2. Lonely

_**~The Story of Music~**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Crypton's. Story isn't mine too at all.<em>

_Summary: 'Nada-nada yang dilantunkan dalam sebuah lagu memiliki arti banyak cerita. / bad at summary, open request based on song.'_

_Details and warning: gaje, AU, abal, OOC, aneh, Typo(s). All the stories are music ff. Request open. I'll here the request if it's song request :3 it's all based by song. So, request the song if you want! All genre! Romance, friendship, it's all accepted! J-Pop, or western song. Country song, or everything! And K-Pop is allowed to... I think... ah, and if it's a romance song, please request the pairing to, or I'll make my own pairing! Sometimes drabble..._

_Author's note: yay~ baru bikin chapter pertama udah ada yang review dan request. Lonely, by 2NE1. Requested by __**snowsparklegems**__. Pairing: SeeU x Piko. Also requested by __**snowsparklegems**__. Makasih banget, ya, Snow-san! Lice terharu lho~ maaf kalo gak suka ya Snow-san! Kalo suka, request lagi aja, lice tunggu dengan setia! #kicked_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter II: Lonely<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Based on Lonely by 2NE1.<em>

* * *

><p>Ah, ya, aku tau kau pasti akan membenciku jika aku mengatakan hal ini padamu. Aku tau pasti akan hal itu. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Pilihan apapun itu. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah membiarkan itu pergi.<p>

Dan akhir-akhir ini aku selalu merasakan perasaan aneh... yang sulit dideskripsikan. Tidak seperti diriku biasanya. Perasaan yang mengubah pikiranku tentangmu. Seperti... api dalam diriku telah mati. Dan aku benar-benar merasa berbeda dari diriku biasanya. Aku merasa sangat aneh.

Yah, kupikir kau sangat manis dan sangat indah nan elok. Tapi bodohnya aku melepaskan dirimu. Tangan penuh kasih sayangmu pernah menggapaiku. Tapi bodohnya aku belum sadar akan perasaanku dan melepaskanmu dengan kasar.

Aku tidak tau dan tidak mengerti.

Aku harus mencari jalanku.

Maaf. Sekarang, sekalipun kau ada disini, aku merasa seperti... sendiri. Kesepian. Aku terjerumus dalam keegoisanku. Aku... tidak layak bagimu. Tunggulah disini dan lihat aku yang berjalan pergi sendiri. Menjauhi dirimu.

Maafkan aku, inilah akhir cerita kita. Akhir kisah kita. Menyedihkan, ya? Karena... aku... jika aku bersamamu, entah kenapa dunia terasa sangat luas dan bagai telah terbelah dua. Aku tidak bisa tinggal bersamamu. Tapi aku merasa... sangat kesepian.

Ya, aku sangat merasa kesepian. Apa lagi tanpa dirimu. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Aku...

Padahal kau sama sekali tidak membuat masalah. Dan semua ini jelas adalah kesalahanku sendiri. Aku bersumpah pada Tuhan aku sudah siap untuk memecah ini dari awal.

Ketika kau menggenggam tanganku... aku merasa telah pergi. Pergi... bagaimana, ya? Aku merasa terjebak oleh sesuatu. Aku ingin lari! Bagaimana mungkin aku bertemu dengan cinta yang membuatku merasa kosong dan lemah?

Ya, aku merasa kesepian.

Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan satu lagi perpisahan. Karena aku hanya gadis biasa, seperti gadis lainnya, yang bisa lelah akan hal semacam ini. Aku hanya tidak bisa tinggal tanpamu. Itu saja.

Kesepian...

Aku selalu merasa kesepian...

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

#buagh drabble aneh super. Wkwk. Sorry, gaje abis... malah out of topic. Ah, bahkan daku gak tau topiknya apa. #slap review lagi dong~ gaje ya? Maafkan aku Snow-san... kalau tidak sesuai harapanmu... lice emang hampir gak pernah denger K-Pop. Tapi arigatou udah request! Siapa aja, request, dong!


	3. Dear God

_**~The Story of Music~**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Crypton's. Story isn't mine too at all.<em>

_Summary: 'Nada-nada yang dilantunkan dalam sebuah lagu memiliki arti banyak cerita. / bad at summary, open request based on song.'_

_Details and warning: gaje, AU, abal, OOC, aneh, Typo(s). All the stories are music ff. Request open. I'll here the request if it's song request :3 it's all based by song. So, request the song if you want! All genre! Romance, friendship, it's all accepted! J-Pop, or western song. Country song, or everything! And K-Pop is allowed to... I think... ah, and if it's a romance song, please request the pairing to, or I'll make my own pairing! Sometimes drabble..._

_Author's note: akhirnya nyasar ke chapter 3. Ah, sampe chapter 3 ini belum ada J-Pop, ya? Gomen ne, bingung bikin alur dari J-Music... nanti lice usahain deh. Jangan lupa ya kalo ada yang mau request~ tapi maaf ya kalo lama~ lice selalu mengutamatakan keegoisan ide lice dulu. Gomen ne. And I need requests! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter III: Dear God<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Based on Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold.<em>

* * *

><p>Musim dingin yang sangat dingin. Saat salju turun bergantian tanpa henti. Kaito berjalan dengan tenang dibatas kota yang sepi. Matanya menatap ke langit. Berharap bisa melihat-Nya. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah tersenyum kecil. Bola mata birunya hanya bisa menatap langit.<p>

Ia hanya berjalan dalam diam. Mengenang seseorang. Seseorang yang amat dicintainya. Seseorang yang sangat jauh darinya. Jauh dari Hatsune Miku yang ia cintai.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Mengenang kata-kata Miku dulu.

'_Jangan pergi, Kaito. Kumohon! Tetaplah berada disisiku!_'

Sungguh kata-kata itu masih saja berbekas dihatinya.

'_Maaf, aku harus pergi. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan segera kembali..._'

Dan jawaban darinya juga masih sangat berbekas dalam ingatannya. Tapi sekalipun kalimat-kalimat itu masih berbekas di ingatannya, ia sama sekali tidak pernah kembali pada Miku. Sama sekali tidak. Menghubunginya saja tidak pernah. Padahal dulu dia berjanji akan kembali secepatnya, tapi...

Kaito menghela napas pelan. Ia membuka mulutnya. Uap dari napasnya terlihat jelas. "Tuhan..." katanya pelan sambil menatap lurus ke arah langit. "Hanya satu pintaku pada-Mu. Yaitu, jagalah dirinya saat aku berada sangat jauh darinya seperti sekarang." Katanya. "Dan biarkan aku bertemu dia lagi suatu saat nanti. Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Dia orang yang kusayangi."

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, sayangku... Miku..." kata Kaito pelan sambil menunduk.

Rasa hampa menyelimuti dirinya. Tak ada satu orangpun yang menemaninya disini. Tidak ada. Hampa. Kosong. Sendirian.

Kenangan bersama dengan Miku muncul kembali saat ia melihat potret wajah ceria Miku yang dia simpan.

Ya, hanya itu pintanya. Hanya agar Tuhan mau melindungi Miku. Hanya agar dipertemukan dengan Miku. Tidak lebih. Bukan permintaan yang muluk dan mustahil diwujudkan, hanya permintaan kecil yang agak sulit diwujudkan.

Mencari sosoknya. Sosok Hatsune Miku yang dia kasihi. Hanya karena Miku-lah Kaito masih merasa bisa bertahan dan masih merasa berguna untuk hidup. Dan ia sangat merindukan pelukan hangat Miku yang dulu sering diberikan untuknya.

Perasaan rindunya terus memuncak.

Dan lagi...

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

Gak ada dialog ya? Fuuu- abisnya susah bikin dialog. Tapi ah sudahlah. Semoga pada suka~ fufufu~ ah buat yang request, sebentar, ya. Gomen ne, lice emang senang mengutamakan keegoisan lice. Fufu. Tapi tenang, pasti lice buat dan post kok! Tunggu aja! :3


	4. Oh, How Dare?

_**~The Story of Music~**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Crypt<em>_on's. Story isn't mine too at all._

_Summary: 'Nada-nada yang dilantunkan dalam sebuah lagu memiliki arti banyak cerita. / bad at summary, open request based on song.'_

_Details and warning: gaje, AU, abal, OOC, aneh, Typo(s). All the stories are music ff. Request open. I'll here the request if it's song request :3 it's all based by song. So, request the song if you want! All genre! Romance, friendship, it's all accepted! J-Pop, or western song. Country song, or everything! And K-Pop is allowed to... I think... ah, and if it's a romance song, please request the pairing to, or I'll make my own pairing! Sometimes drabble..._

_Author's note: akhirnya nyasar ke chapter 4. Kyaa~ this ff is requested by __**Nia Kagamine**__. Nia-san, you aren't request the pairing, so I choose Kagaminecest aka Rin x Len :3 sorry if you don't like the pair. You don't request the pairing. Sorry if you don't like the story, Nia-san._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter IV: Oh, How Dare?<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Based on Oh, Teganya by Tangga.<em>

* * *

><p>"Maaf. Selamat tinggal." Kata Len dengan nada minta maaf. Rin yang kaget telah kehilangan kata-kata.<p>

"Eh... apa?" kata Rin pelan saat akhirnya dia bisa berkata-kata. Len menggeleng. "Maaf. Selamat tinggal. Itu yang kuucapkan." Katanya. Ia lalu berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Rin yang tercengang kembali. Rin hanya bisa diam tercengang meratapi kepergian Len sampai wujud Len hilang ditelan jarak.

Air mata mulai menetes dari mata birunya. Mata biru indah itu telah dikotori air mata oleh seorang lelaki bernama Len Kagamine. "Len... sekejam inikah kau? Seenaknya saja meninggalkanku." Katanya sambil terisak. Perasaan Rin hancur-hancuran. Ia ingin marah, tapi pada siapa? Tidak ada tempat lain baginya untuk menangis.

Dan hujan turun menemani hati Rin yang sedang sedih. Sekaligus menyamarkan air matanya.

Oh, teganya.

.

Langkah kakinya tak terdengar karena tersamarkan oleh air hujan. Dan jelas saja, air matanya jelas tersamarkan oleh hujan deras yang mengguyur dan membasahi wajahnya.

Tapi tidak bisa menutupi ataupun menyamarkan luka hatinya...

Dia terus berjalan tanpa payung. Sendirian tanpa payung. Berbeda sendiri dari yang lain. Semua orang yang dilewatinya memakai payung berdua dengan pasangannya. Tapi dia? Sendirian. Tanpa payung pula. Sungguh menyesakkan. Dia bahkan tidak mencarinya. Tidak memberikannya payung. Mendekatinya saja tidak. Dia tidak peduli.

Oh, teganya.

.

"Hufht." Rin menghela napas sepanjang yang ia bisa. "Teganya dia." Katanya pelan.

Rin menengadahkan kepala untuk menatap langit. Membiarkan air hujan turun dan menerpa wajah bersihnya. Ia memejamkan mata. Menikmati dinginnya air hujan.

Rin membuka matanya sedikit. Ia menghela napas.

"Tuhan..." katanya pelan. "Apa dosaku? Mengapa semua meninggalkanku?" air matanya menetes lagi. "Aku... aku jadi ingin marah, tapi pada siapa? Kemana aku harus menangis? Hatiku sudah sangat mendung. Semuanya telah pergi. Termasuk dia. Kemana aku harus pergi berlindung?"

_Kini aku disini,_

_Cuma sendiri,_

_Tiada yang mencari,_

_Sampai hati,_

_Sampai begini,_

_Kau tak peduli,_

_Oh teganya._

Oh, teganya.

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

Jadii~ gaje bin aneh. Huwohoho. Semoga suka, ya, Nia-san! Sudah jadi! Dan gaje! Hoho~

Makasih Nia-san request lagu bahasa Indonesia, jadi gak sulit nyari intinya dan alurnya. Makasih, ya! Dan kalau mau request lagi, request aja! Lice denger! Pasti! :3

Need more review~ no flame~


	5. Tango of the Black Cat and the Pianist

_**~The Story of Music~**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Crypton's. Story isn't mine too at all.<em>

_Summary: 'Nada-nada yang dilantunkan dalam sebuah lagu memiliki arti banyak cerita. / bad at summary, open request based on song.'_

_Details and warning: gaje, AU, abal, OOC, aneh, Typo(s). All the stories are music ff. Request open. I'll here the request if it's song request :3 it's all based by song. So, request the song if you want! All genre! Romance, friendship, it's all accepted! J-Pop or western song. Country song or everything! And K-Pop is allowed to... I think... ah, and if it's a romance song, please request the pairing to, or I'll make my own pairing! Sometimes drabble..._

_Author's note: sampai juga mejeng di chapter 5~ kali ini hasil bolak-balik dengerin lagunya Kanon Wakeshima-san yang judulnya Kuroneko to Pianist no Tango, bolak-balik dengerin lagunya MEW dan cari picture full body dia walau gak ketemu, dan bolak-balik ngartiin lyric lagu Kuroneko to Pianist no Tango. Wkwkwk. Rajin banget :p #slap #ngakunya kali ini requested by __**snowsparklegems**__ lagi! MEW x Kaito, song: Kuroneko to Pianist no Tango. Thanks for request again. Another gaje story by me requested by Snow-san! Ahaha, arigatou gozaimasu, Snow-san! Semoga dikau puas :3 gaje nan abal tapi nih ._. dan karena intinya lice gak tau, jadi asal buat muhaha. Gomen ne... beneran gak sesuai tuh alurnya... abis lice gak ngerti alurnya... sorry..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter V: Tango of the Black Cat and the Pianist<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Based on Kuroneko to Pianist no Tango by Kanon Wakeshima.<em>

* * *

><p>"Meow." Mew mengeong. Suaranya sangat manis. Gadis kucing ini tersenyum manis dengan bibirnya yang merah dan mirip kucing, membuat siapa saja ingin mencubit pipinya saking gemasnya. Oleh kedua bola matanya, ditatapnya sosok seorang lelaki. Seorang lelaki bernama Kaito yang sukses menarik perhatiannya. "Akhirnya, takdir sudah menentukannya." Kata Mew tenang. "Tapi kau sudah mengerti, kan? Kasih sayang platonis ini..."<p>

Telinga kucingnya bergoyang tanda senang. Ia membuka lemari bajunya dan memilih baju yang cocok. Dengan mata besar yang manis itu, warna apa yang paling cocok?

.

Mew berjalan dengan anggun sambil mengenakan gaunnya yang paling bagus menuju tempatnya. Tempat khusus untuk mereka berdua. Tempat dimana saat itu Kaito sedang menunggu dengan setia.

"Kaito?" suara kucing merdunya melantunkan nama itu saat ia mencari lelaki bernama Kaito itu. Didengarnya suara merdu piano dari sang pianis itu. Kaito memang seorang pianis. Karena itulah Mew sangat menyukainya, lebih tepatnya mengaguminya, ya.

Mew mencari sumber suara piano itu untuk menemukan sosok lelaki bernama Kaito itu. Ia menolehkan kepala kesana-kemari berjuang mencari sosok Kaito yang dikaguminya.

"Mew?" suara merdu yang sangat dikenal Mew terdengar. Mew menoleh. Dan benar saja, itu Kaito. Mew seketika tersenyum. Kaito juga tersenyum. "Kau sungguh manis, Mew." Katanya. Wajah Mew seketika bersemu merah. "Ayo." Tangan kanan Kaito terulur untuk Mew. Mew tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan itu. Dan mereka menarikan sebuah tarian.

Tarian Tango khusus dari mereka berdua. Sebuah konser Tango khusus mereka berdua. Tanpa penonton, tanpa tepuk tangan, tanpa lagu latar dari orang lain. Yang ada hanyalah senyuman manis dari kedua orang itu dan tarian lembut yang lancar dari mereka.

Hanyalah konser khusus mereka.

Mereka berdua menari terus dengan lembut, dengan tempo yang perlahan menjadi cepat. Tanpa kesalahan, seperti sudah sering berlatih untuk konser. Ya, ini memang seperti konser khusus mereka berdua.

Akhirnya mereka selesai menarikan tari Tango itu. Mew tersenyum. Begitu juga Kaito. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia. Sukses melakukan konser khusus mereka. Tanpa ada penonton, jelas.

"Yah..." kata Mew sambil tersenyum. "Pada dasarnya aku hanya seekor kucing hitam biasa yang mengagumi dirimu, Pianis." Senyumnya makin lebar. "Makanya, suatu kebahagiaan bagiku bisa menari bersamamu. Terima kasih!"

"Aku juga bahagia..."

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

#jger gak jelas jadinya =A= beneran gak sesuai alurnya. Gomen ne, lama sebenernya karena bingung sama ceritanya. Akhirnya malah maksain... gomen ne, Snow-san. Pasti dikau tambah tak suka. Hwohoho~ maaf, ya! :3 review selalu ditunggu~ :3 #pasang puppy eyes#


	6. Ah,

_**~The Story of Music~**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Crypton's. Story isn't mine too at all.<em>

_Summary: 'Nada-nada yang dilantunkan dalam sebuah lagu memiliki arti banyak cerita. / bad at summary, open request based on song.'_

_Details and warning: gaje, AU, abal, OOC, aneh, Typo(s). All the stories are music ff. Request open. I'll here the request if it's song request :3 it's all based by song. So, request the song if you want! All genre! Romance, friendship, it's all accepted! J-Pop or western song. Country song or everything! And K-Pop is allowed to... I think... ah, and if it's a romance song, please request the pairing to, or I'll make my own pairing! Sometimes drabble..._

_Author's note: akhirnya nyasar lagi ke chapter terbarunya~ hoho~ sekarang request dari __**Hiwazaki Evelyn**__. Pairing pun di request oleh Evelyn! Kaito x Len. Waduh, maaf banget, ya, Evelyn, maaf, sejujurnya lice gak suka SM*SH dan kurang suka pair Kaito x Len, kurang suka yaoi di Vocaloid ._. tapi tetep aja, Evelyn-san, daku buat dengan sepenuh hati :3 maaf kalo jelek, ya. Lice gak liat video klip lagunya sih... maaf banget! Dan makasih request lagu berlirik Indonesia :3 #slap *dalam hati menjerit* lah ada lyric "__Hei cantik mau kemana." Masa Len cantik? ._. oke~ semoga suka, ya~ ah, tambahan, ini lebih tepatnya dibilang Gombal!Kaito x Tsundere!Len lho~ Len pake gaun yang kawaii! #dzigh gak tau deh ._._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter VI: Ah...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Based on Ahh by SM*SH.<em>

* * *

><p>Malam itu adalah malam yang sangat indah. Malam yang cukup spesial. Malam itu digelarlah sebuah pesta dansa yang meriah. Seorang lelaki narsis berambut biru yang bermata biru dan, yah, serba biru bernama Kaito itu berdansa dengan santai sambil berharap bisa menarik seseorang untuk berdansa bersamanya. Dansanya memang bagus, tapi dia kurang disukai karena kenarsisannya itu. Yah, dia memang lelaki perfeksionis yang sangat dipuja wanita, tetapi para wanita ragu untuk meminta berdansa dengannya saat itu. Jadilah dia berdansa sendiri.<p>

"Ah, sungguh malam yang indah." Ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis sambil terus berdansa santai dan cukup membuat para gadis melting karena kemanisannya. Ia menari-nari. Setelah puas berdansa sendiri, ia menolehkan kepala.

Dan tampaklah dirinya.

Seorang lelaki manis yang sangat seperti seorang perempuan. Rambutnya pirang. Mengenakan pakaian semacam tail coat panjang yang sangat manis. Riasan bunga daffodil tersebar dikemejanya itu. Kemejanya agak ramai karena renda yang tersebar dibeberapa bagian. Lelaki manis itu sukses membuat Kaito terdiam beberapa lama. Kagum.

"Ah!" kata Kaito tersadar. Ia terdiam lama melihat lelaki pirang itu. "Manis sekali dia... aku mau mendekatinya." Kata Kaito pelan sambil bergerak mendekati lelaki pirang itu.

"Hei, manis. Mau apa?" kata Kaito dengan nada sangat menggoda. Lelaki pirang itu memerah seketika. Malu. Dan seketika itu pula lelaki itu pergi menjauh meninggalkan Kaito dan sukses membuat Kaito hening seketika. "Wa–"

"Hei!" panggil Kaito. Tapi lelaki pirang itu mengacuhkannya. "Hei, tunggu! Beri tahu aku siapa namamu!"

Lelaki itu berhenti. Diam sangat lama. Kaito juga diam. "Namaku... Len." Kata lelaki itu.

Ah... itu bagaikan surga bagi Kaito. Suara lelaki manis itu sangatlah merdu baginya. Manis sekali. Seketika itu Kaito langsung jatuh cinta pada lelaki bernama Len itu.

"Ah, kau manis sekali." Kata Kaito tiba-tiba secara tak sengaja. Len memerah. "Apa, sih?" katanya dengan sangat Tsundere dan pergi meninggalkan Kaito lagi. Lagi-lagi Kaito mengejar Len.

Lalu Kaito menyadari, ada seseorang diujung sedang menatap Kaito dengan sinis. Dan ia sadar Len mendekat ke orang itu. "Oh, yang bersamanya, ya? Kuharap dia bukan siapa-siapanya Len." Kaito tersenyum.

"Pokoknya aku akan mendapatkan Len!"

Biarpun ditunggu sampai pagi buta, Len tetap bukan milik Kaito. "Yah..." Kaito menghela napas. "Biarlah. Lumayan sudah bisa mengenal dia." Dia tersenyum. Kaito memang orang yang optimis. Kelewat optimis malah. Dan baginya suatu kebahagian bisa mengenal Len. Apa lagi berdansa dengan Len sekali saja. Sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia.

_Oh so my baby girl_

_Please don't go_

_Just come to dance floor_

_But if you leave me girl_

_I am gonna find you anywhere you go_

"Kenapa ya kau tidak buatku saja?"

_**-Fin-**_


	7. First Love

_**~The Story of Music~**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Crypton's. Story isn't mine too at all.<em>

_Summary: 'Nada-nada yang dilantunkan dalam sebuah lagu memiliki arti banyak cerita. / bad at summary, open request based on song.'_

_Details and warning: gaje, AU, abal, OOC, aneh, Typo(s). All the stories are music ff. Request open. I'll here the request if it's song request :3 it's all based by song. So, request the song if you want! All genre! Romance, friendship, it's all accepted! J-Pop or western song. Country song or everything! And K-Pop is allowed to... I think... ah, and if it's a romance song, please request the pairing to, or I'll make my own pairing! Sometimes drabble..._

_Author's note: akhirnya sampai juga di chapter 7. Lama juga ya untuk update. Ah, atau cepet? Entahlah. Itu tergantung. Kali ini lagu First Love dari Nikka Costa! Requested by __**Hikarin Shii-Chii**__. Lagu lama! Agak susah carinya. But thanks for your request, Hikarin. Pair also requested by Hikarin. Kagaminecest alias Rin x Len. Hope you like this Hikarin! Aku juga suka lagu ini lho, Hikarin :3 #gak nanya#_

_Now is Rin's POV._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter VII: First Love<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Based on First Love by Nikka Costa.<em>

* * *

><p>"Ya, aku tau. Semua orang bisa melihatnya. Melihat perubahan dalam diriku. Siapapun bisa melihatnya. Ya, kan, Teddy?" kataku dengan bodoh pada boneka beruang Teddy milikku. Bodoh? Ya. Memang. Tapi lebih bodoh lagi saat menyadari hal ini terjadi padaku. Ah, ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Maafkan aku. Perkenalkan, namaku Rin Kagamine. Aku hanya seorang gadis kecil biasa yang berbeda dari gadis kecil lainnya.<p>

Mungkin.

Yah, aku sendiri tidak tau dan tidak mengerti. Dan tidak mau mengerti... rasanya. Aku sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Tidak seperti saat aku masih kecil dulu. Yah, aku memang tetap masih kecil, tapi... sekarang rasanya berbeda. Perasaan aneh tumbuh terhadap dirinya. Terhadap dirimu, Len Kagamine. Len Kagamine... dia adalah sahabatku.

Beberapa hari ini aku tidak bermain seperti biasanya. Tidak pergi keluar bersama teman-teman seperti biasa. Tidak bercanda dengan mereka seperti biasa. Yang kulakukan akhir-akhir ini hanya terdiam dan bermimpi. Memimpikan dirimu. Itu saja. Tidak lebih.

Ah, dan untungnya tidak ada yang menyadari keanehanku ini. Atau lebih tepatnya belum. Belum. Oh, sungguh kata itu cukup membuatku takut dan khawatir.

Dan aku terlalu takut dan malu untuk mengakui hal ini...

"Apa yang salah denganku, ya, Teddy?" kataku lagi dengan sangat bodoh pada boneka beruang manisku itu. Teddy Bear sialan. Ngapain sih kamu ada disini, Teddy? Jadinya aku bicara sendiri denganmu, kan? Jangan malah tambah membuatku aneh, ya.

Aku melempar boneka Teddy Bear milikku itu ke pojok kasur dan membenamkan diri dalam selimut.

Wajahku memerah karena saat itu terpikirlah olehku dirimu. Len... orang yang ku... sukai...?

Ini saat pertamaku untuk jatuh cinta...

Terima kasih aku masih sangat kecil, dia juga masih sangat kecil dan tidak menyadari aku yang menyukainya. Aku tidak mau menunjukkan perasaanku ini. Malu.

Aku melihat boneka Teddy Bear milikku yang ada dipojok kasur. Wajah boneka itu tampak sedih. Kenapa, ya?

"Teddy..." aku mengambil boneka malang itu dan bicara lagi dengan boneka itu. Dengan tolol. "Kenapa cinta itu tak adil, ya? Semoga dia cepat menemukan jalannya. Dan menjawab doaku." Kataku sambil berdoa.

_It's my first love_

_What I dreaming of_

_When I go to bed_

_When I lay my head upon my pillow_

_Don't know what to do_

_My first love_

_Thinks that I'm too young_

_He doesn't even know_

_Wish that I could show him what I'm feeling_

_Coz I'm feeling my first love_

Semoga...

_**-Fin-**_


	8. Sick Enough to Die

_**~The Story of Music~**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Crypton's. Story isn't mine too at all.<em>

_Summary: 'Nada-nada yang dilantunkan dalam sebuah lagu memiliki arti banyak cerita. / bad at summary, open request based on song.'_

_Details and warning: gaje, AU, abal, OOC, aneh, Typo(s). All the stories are music ff. Request open. I'll here the request if it's song request :3 it's all based by song. So, request the song if you want! All genre! Romance, friendship, it's all accepted! J-Pop or western song. Country song or everything! And K-Pop is allowed to... I think... ah, and if it's a romance song, please request the pairing to, or I'll make my own pairing! Sometimes drabble..._

_Author's note: berlarian ke chapter 8~ mengerjakannya sambil menikmati makanan gratis~ sambil nyetel Ue Kara Mariko by AKB48 (gak ada hubungannya)~ sambil search abis-abisan lyric lagu Korea yang satu ini~ dan melakukan hal gaje lainnya~ berjuanglah gadis ajaib bernama Alice ini untuk menciptakan sebuah ff gaje nan ajaib request by __**Chisami Fuka**__. Thank you, Chi-san! The pair also requested by Chi-san, Kagaminecest aka Rin x Len. Hope you like, Chi-san! Btw, sampe chapter 8 ini kok story about romance semua? Lama-lama genre bakal lice ubah jadi Romance nih -,- #shot tapi tetap review dan request, ya! Lice suka request! And lice will be really happy if lice have some requests. And hope you like the story, all! Chi-san! Hope you like this story too! Lice suka sama request! Suka banget! Biarpun lice gak sempet mengutamakan keegoisan lice, lice bahagia kalo ada request! Terus tambahan, ini lice ceritanya lebih ke arah PV, bukan ke arah lyric. Susah kalo ke arah lyric. Dan ternyata lagunya lumayan enak, walaupun lice gak suka K-Pop #blak-blakan#_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter VIII: Sick Enough to Die<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Based on Sick Enough to Die by MC Mong.<em>

* * *

><p>Rin diam termenung. Pikirannya penuh dengan segala macam hal yang mengganggu. Rin adalah seorang gadis pelukis biasa yang sedang merana akibat bermacam hal. Pikirannya penuh dengan segala hal. Hal yang menyangkut hidupnya. Yah, cukuplah untuk membuat gadis muda ini merasa sangat frustasi. Cukup untuk membuat gadis ini merasa sangat sakit dan merasa sudah cukup sakit untuk mati. Semangat hidup gadis manis berambut pirang ini telah hilang.<p>

Kring!

Tiba-tiba telepon genggam yang digenggam oleh tangan halusnya itu berbunyi. "Eh?" ia melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. "Len Kagamine..." kedua bola mata birunya menatap layar hand phone. Air mata keluar dari kedua bola matanya itu. Kedua bola mata indahnya telah berubah keruh karena air mata. Oke, Len. Rin tidak mau mengangkatnya. Ia hanya mendiamkan telepon itu. Dibiarkan olehnya telepon itu terus berdering sampai deringnya habis. Lima kali hand phone berdering. "Berisik!" gadis ini men-silent hand phone itu dan melemparkannya agak jauh, ke dekat sebuah mainan robot yang bergerak. Mainan robot dari Len...

.

"Tch! Sial." Len Kagamine nyaris saja melempar hand phone yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya itu. Nyaris saja. Andaikan ia tidak mengingat ia sangat membutuhkan hand phone itu untuk menghubungi Rin, pasti ia sudah melemparnya sejauh mungkin. Sudah lima kali ia mencoba menelepon gadis pirang yang kekasihnya itu, tapi lima kali itu pula telepon darinya dicampakkan begitu saja. Len sangat frustasi. Keringat dingin mengalir di kepala dan seluruh tubuhnya. Lelah. Dari tadi ia berlari menuju rumah Rin. Ia berusaha menghubungi Rin sekali lagi. "Kumohon angkat, Rin!"

Labil. Lagi-lagi gadis pirang itu mengabaikan panggilan telepon dan Len.

.

Air mata Rin menjadi semakin deras. Mengalir dipipinya. Menyedihkan. Sungguh menyedihkan. Ia mengenang segala hal. Segala hal tentang waktu bersamanya dengan Len.

Ia segera membuang semua ingatan itu. Ia berdiri, lalu mengambil pensil yang biasa ia gunakan untuk melukis. Melukis bersama Len...

Oke, lupaka Len. Dia tak boleh ada dihati Rin lagi. Rin menyerut pensil itu agar sedikit lebih runcing. Dan sambil tetap mengabaikan telepon yang terus berdering. Oh, sebenarnya Rin tidak sadar teleponnya masih berdering, ia mengabaikannya. Dan dia sudah men-silent hand phone itu. Jadi tak terdengar lagi panggilan dari Len.

Rin terus menyerut pensil itu. Kotoran bekas serutan ia buang ke atas foto diri Len yang sudah ia remas sampai kumal dan hancur.

Dan bodohnya kenangan tentang Len kembali dalam dirinya. Apa lagi saat mereka saling melukis wajah mereka di sebuah café. Itu sangat bisa Rin ingat. Air mata mengalir dipipinya lagi. Lebih deras lagi.

.

"Rin! Kumohon!" Len terus menerus berteriak sambil terus berdoa. Ia masih saja berharap Rin segera mengangkat teleponnya. Bagaimana tidak? Hanya dengan Rin meluangkan waktunya semenit dan mengangkat telepon itu, hubungan mereka bisa jadi lebih baik dan kembali normal. Tapi kalau begini...

Tapi apa daya? Len sudah tidak kuat berlari. Ia berhenti beberapa menit. Oke, andai dia tidak berhenti, pasti ia masih bisa bertemu Rin. Tapi dia memilih berhenti. Sirna sudah semua harapannya.

Andai waktu bisa terulang.

.

Rin menatap sebuah lukisan kanvas besar. Lukisan kanvas buatannya. Gambarnya? Tentu saja gambar wajah seseorang. Siapa yang jadi model? Oh, tentu saja Len Kagamine-lah yang jadi model. Sudah jelas, kan?

Rin mengelus pelan lukisan itu. Lukisan dari pensil gambar seperti yang ia pegang sekarang. Lukisan ini harus musnah, itu pikirnya sekarang. Dan ia benar akan memusnahkannya.

Ia menggenggam erat pensil ditangan kanannya.

.

Len sudah mendapat kembali tenaganya yang terkuras habis tadi berlari terus. Ternyata Len membutuhkan waktu sangat lama untuk mengisi kembali tenaganya. Dasar cowok bodoh!

Ia menggenggam erat hand phone ditangan kanannya dan berlari lagi. Masih berharap bisa mengejar Rin.

.

Rin masih saja meratapi lukisan besar itu. Ia mulai mengangkat pensil gambar itu dan mengarahkannya ke lukisan foto Len.

.

Len mencoba berlari. Tapi tenaganya memang sudah terkuras, ya? Ia terlalu lelah dan baru sedikit berlari langsung kehabisan tenaga lagi. "... Bodohnya aku." Katanya pada diri sendiri. Ia menyenderkan kepala pada pegangan dijembatan, bertumpu agar ia tidak rubuh ditengah jalan. Pokoknya, sedikit istirahat lagi, ia sudah harus berlari. Atau memang dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengubah keadaan. Dan malah memperburuk keadaan.

.

Sret!

Yang terdengar diruangan itu hanyalah goresan pensil gambar secara acak ke lukisan yang telah terlukis dengan indah.

Siapa yang melakukannya? Jelas Rin Kagamine yang telah frustasi. Sekarang, yang bisa membuatnya lebih baik hanyalah mengoreskan pensil ke lukisan itu dan menghancurkan wajah cerah Len yang terlukis disitu.

Pensilnya sampai patah berkali-kali. Pasti karena Rin terlalu keras menekan pensilnya. Air mata terus mengalir dipipinya. Semakin banyak coretan yang ia buat, semakin banyak air mata mengalir dipipinya.

.

Len masih terus berlari. Sambil berdoa terus. "Kumohon, Rin, beri aku kesempatan satu kali ini lagi!"

.

Selesai. Satu kanvas besar itu telah penuh dengan coretan hitam. Yah, apa boleh buat. Rin telah mencoretnya habis-habisan dan menghilangkan lukisan wajah Len dari situ. Biarlah lukis wajah Len ditelan hitam dan kelamnya hati Rin...

.

Mendadak Len berhenti. Bagai mendapat sinyal dari Rin. Sinyal bahwa semuanya berakhir. Dan sekarang Len akan kehilangan Rin selamanya. Ia menggenggam erat hand phone miliknya, sambil tetap berdoa untuk kemustahilan.

.

Bibirnya telah dipoleskan dengan lipstik merah jambu. Semoga lipstik itu bisa menutupi kekelaman hatinya dan membuatnya tampak cerah.

Nah, Rin sudah siap. Tinggal berangkat pergi. Dengan kopor yang ada disisinya, ia menatap lurus ke lukisan yang sudah dihancurkannya.

.

Len bangkit dan berlari. Dan dia masih terus berlari. Oh, semuanya terlambat. Andai Len tau...

.

Rin melangkahkan kakinya pergi. "Selamat tinggal untuk selamanya, Len..." katanya pelan.

.

Len telah menginjakkan kaki dirumah Rin. Yah, sekalipun semua terlambat. Ia berlari memasuki ruangan dan mendapati lukisan di tengah ruangan. Ia tau pasti itu lukis fotonya.

Dan seketika itu ia langsung jatuh terduduk.

Jatuhlah semua harapannya. Bodoh!

Len mengambil penghapus dimeja dan menghapus, atau lebih tepatnya melukis dengan penghapus di kanvas yang sudah hitam kelam itu.

Sambil tetap memikirkan Rin. Air mata terus mengalir dipipinya.

Dan akhirnya jadilah. Lukis foto Rin. Setelah memandang foto itu beberapa saat, ia jatuh terduduk.

"Andai aku lebih cepat..."

Oke, sekarang perasaan sakit pada diri Len sudah sangat memuncak dan sudah siap membunuhnya kapan saja. Ia merasa sudah cukup sakit untuk mati.

_**-Fin-**_


	9. Because I Love You

_**~The Story of Music~**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Crypton's. Story isn't mine too at all.<em>

_Summary: 'Nada-nada yang dilantunkan dalam sebuah lagu memiliki arti banyak cerita. / bad at summary, open request based on song.'_

_Details and warning: gaje, AU, abal, OOC, aneh, Typo(s). All the stories are music ff. Request open. I'll here the request if it's song request :3 it's all based by song. So, request the song if you want! All genre! Romance, friendship, it's all accepted! J-Pop or western song. Country song or everything! And K-Pop is allowed to... I think... ah, and if it's a romance song, please request the pairing to, or I'll make my own pairing! Sometimes drabble..._

_Author's note: yes! Kali ini J-Pop! Biasanya kan K-Pop atau apapun selain J-Pop. Yes! Kimi no Koto ga Suki Dakara, pula! Lagunya AKB48! Yay! Thank you for your request, __**Karin Miyuki**__. You request the pairing. Ok, sebenarnya sejak awal lice udah niat buat bikin Kimi no Koto ga Suki Dakara-nya AKB48, tapi belum sempet karena banyak request. Maunya sih Kaito x Miku. Eh, tau-tau ada Karin-san yang request lagu ini dengan pair Kagaminecest alias Rin x Len. Ok, jujur aja udah mulai bosen dengan pair ini. #kicked tapi, yah, lice bakal penuhi request ini. And now is double POV~ aka Rin's POV and Len's POV. Hope you like!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter IX: Because I Love You<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Based on Kimi no Koto ga Suki Dakara by AKB48  JKT48. (I use the JKT48's lyrics, it's easier than use AKB48's lyric, you know?)_

* * *

><p>( Now is Rin's POV )<p>

Angin musim gugur berhembus pelan dan lembut, menerpa dan menerbangkan rambut pirangku. Didalam seragam sekolah berbentuk _sailor uniform_ ini aku berjalan menuju sekolah tercintaku. Angin yang seperti angin musim gugur inilah yang kubutuhkan saat ini. Yang indah dan lembut, yang segar dan bisa menemani kebahagiaanku. Aku senyum-senyum sendiri saking bahagianya.

"Hei, Rin!" Miku memanggilku. Miku Hatsune, sahabatku. Miku adalah seorang gadis berambut hijau yang dikuncir _twin tail_. Manis sekali, lho, anaknya. Aku tersenyum. "Ah, hai, Miku!" senyumku mengembang makin lebar diwajahku. "Ahaha, kau sedang bahagia, ya? Wajahmu cerah sekali." Kata Miku sambil berjalan mendekatiku. "Len, ya?" godanya. Wajahku mendadak merah merona. Kuanggukkan kepala. "Ya, dia." Aku berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahku, tapi, yah, sahabatku itu memang hebat, tau benar keadaanku.

Aku tersenyum dan menolehkan kepalaku. Kulihat sebatang bunga yang bertengger dipohonnya. Ah, tertiup angin. Kasihan, rasanya aku ingin melindungi bunga malang itu dari tiupan angin. Seperti diriku yang menjaga perasaan cintaku untukmu.

"Rin...?" kata Miku berusaha menyadarkanku yang entah bagaimana tersenyum.

"Cinta itu..." kataku pelan secara otomatis. "Bagai suara... yang dikirimkan satu arah, tapi tidak mengharapkan jawaban. Yang penting hanya bisa membuat bahagia..."

Miku terdiam mendengar kata-kataku. Begitu juga denganku. "Ah." Aku baru sadar bahwa aku telah mengatakan kata-kata itu. Miku tersenyum. "Hebat!" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Kata-katamu hebat, Rin!" pujinya. Aku sendiri hanya memerah. "Entahlah..."

Aku menengadahkan kepala menatap langit. Langit cerah. Dibawah langit cerah dengan matahari yang bersinar cerah inilah, aku, Miku, Len, dan semua orang tersenyum, menangis, tertawa, dan marah. Apa yang kau pilih? Aku sih pilih tertawa.

Dibawah mentari tertawalah! Itulah hal paling indah kedua setelah mencintai didunia ini! Makanya, tertawalah! Menyanyi, menari, pokoknya lakukan segalanya dengan bebas!

Aku menurunkan kepalaku, menatap lagi lurus kedepan. Ah, itu Len. Seketika wajahku memerah. Len yang sangat kucintai. Aku tersenyum.

Karena aku menyukaimu, aku akan selalu berada disini, Len. "Karena aku menyukaimu..." kataku pelan secara tidak sengaja. "Apa?" kata Miku pura-pura tidak dengar, menggoda. "Coba ulang." Pintanya tambah menggoda. Wajahku memerah lagi. "Tidak mau! Sekali kuucap, tak akan kuulang." Kataku. "Hahaha." Miku hanya tertawa.

Ya, karena aku menyukaimu, Len, aku akan selalu berusaha berada disampingmu, biarpun ditengah keramaian seperti ini, biarpun kau tak sadar. Itu sudah cukup bagiku.

Dan, yah, karena aku menyukaimu, fakta bahwa aku telah bertemu denganmu sekarang sudah cukup untuk membuat perasaanku menjadi hangat dan terasah penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Oke, terima kasih, Len.

.

(Now is Len's POV)

Aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku. Berjalan dengan tenang menaiki tangga sekolah menuju atap sekolah. Aku melangkah dalam diam. Satu yang kucari, sosokmu, Rin. Itu saja. Bukan sosok siapapun. Aku telah mencapai tangga teratas, alias sudah berada didepan pintu yang tersambung langsung ke atap sekolah. Kubuka pintu dan melangkah keluar, ke atap sekolah. Aku menyadari sesosok gadis pirang duduk disatu sisi di atap sekolah. Rin!

"Ah, Rin." Sapaku malu-malu. Aku mendekati Rin. Ia tampak sedih. "Ada apa, Rin?"

Rin menggeleng. Aku bingung. "Beri tahu aku, Rin." Kataku. Rin diam sejenak, dan menceritakan keresahannya. Dan aku hanya mendengarnya saja dengan tenang.

Kulirik wajahmu. Air mata berlinang dimata biru indahmu itu. Aku diam. Aku mengusap air mata itu dengan tangan yang tak terlihat, tangan khayalan. Ah, bodoh. Biar saja.

Kutatap langit cerah. Rin juga. Hujan mulai turun, tapi hanya sebentar, gerimis sebentar, tidak membuat kami basah kuyup, dan kami tetap saja berdiam disitu.

"Cinta itu..." kataku. "Bagai riak air. Meluas dengan perlahan, tapi tetap memiliki pusat." Aku menarik napas, memberi jeda pada kata-kataku. "Yang pusatnya, ya, dirimu." Kataku sambil tersenyum menatap Rin. Oke, bagiku itu gombal sekali, tapi biarlah. Iseng.

"Dan ingat, ya, walaupun kau sedih, jangan menyerah. Lihat ke langit, dan bawa impianmu ke atas sana. Ditambah dengan kekuatan cintaku, ayo, jangan menyerah."

.

( Back to Rin's POV)

Kapanpun saat kumemikirkanmu, kau selalu muncul dihadapanku. Oke, kebetulan memang sering terjadi, tapi jarang terjadi. Ah, aku tidak mengerti maksudku sendiri. Yah, maksudnya, kebetulan itu sebenarnya sering terjadi, tapi jarang bagiku, itu saja. Bertemu kebetulan seperti itu bagai hanya sekali dalam seumur hidupku, lho. Tapi aku percaya keajaiban, jadi aku percaya kebetulan akan terulang lagi dalam hidupku. Kebetulan yang membahagiakan.

"Terima kasih, Len." Kataku malu. Senyum mengembang diwajahku.

Yah, itu benar.

Benar sekali.

Karena aku menyukaimu, aku akan selalu berada disini sekalipun tak kau sadari.

Karena aku menyukaimu, fakta bahwa aku bertemu denganmu sudah sangat membahagiakan dan membuat perasaanku hangat dan penuh.

Kapanpun aku memikirkanmu, aku percaya bahwa ada kebetulan dimana aku bisa bertemu denganmu.

Kapanpun aku memikirkanmu, aku bersyukur pada Tuhan.

_After an eternity..._

_**-Fin-**_


	10. I Wanted to

_**~The Story of Music~**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Crypton's. Story isn't mine too at all.<em>

_Summary: 'Nada-nada yang dilantunkan dalam sebuah lagu memiliki arti banyak cerita. / bad at summary, open request based on song.'_

_Details and warning: gaje, AU, abal, OOC, aneh, Typo(s). All the stories are music ff. Request open. I'll here the request if it's song request :3 it's all based by song. So, request the song if you want! All genre! Romance, friendship, it's all accepted! J-Pop or western song. Country song or everything! And K-Pop is allowed to... I think... ah, and if it's a romance song, please request the pairing to, or I'll make my own pairing! Sometimes drabble..._

_Author's note: yeah~ back again with another gaje story by lice! Ok, kali ini maaf, ya, lice utamain keegoisan dulu, saking gak tahan pengen bikin Aitakatta dan gak tahan pengen bikin pair Kaito x Miku. Maaf, ya, yang udah request! Sebenernya lice masih punya request dari __**Blooming Edelweiss**__, request Paradoxical Paradigm by Kaito, tapi pair Pikocest bingungin, lho, jadi belum bisa lice bikin sampai dikasih tau nama fem!Piko sama siapapun :3 terus request dari __**Hana Christy Samanta**__, request lagu Xepher by Tatsh, tapi lice gak bisa temuin inti lagu maupun lyric lagu ini, jadi belum bisa dibikin sampe ada yang baik hati nyumbangin ide dengan lagu ini, gomen ne. Terus request dari __**Karin Miyuki**__, Yume no Tsuzuki e by Surface, nah, kalo ini lice belum denger, dan cuma itu alesan lice belum bisa bikin story itu. Wkwk. Tenang, Karin, pasti jadi, itu keliatannya gak susah, lyric baru ketemu sih... cuma ngebet aja pengen bikin pake lagunya AKB48. Gomen ne bagi yang udah request... untuk Edelweiss dan Hana, keliatannya agak lama baru bisa terpenuhi request itu, tapi lice usahain, kok. Buat Karin, karena gak ribet-ribet banget, jadi setelah Aitakatta ini lice bikinin! Tunggu aja, ya! Hana juga kalo bisa kasih ide dong... ato kasih lyric lagunya... terus Edelweiss juga bantuin kasih nama Fem!Piko dong... #kemudian kebingungan# #fail author# nah, today pairing is... Kaito x Miku~ #nari-nari #pluk hope you enjoy it all~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter X: I Wanted to<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Based on Aitakatta by AKB48__JKT48. (again, I use JKT48's lyric because it's easier...)_

* * *

><p>"Aku sangat menginginkan hal itu..." kata Miku pelan sambil tersenyum. "Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu..."<p>

.

Miku mengayuh sepedanya kencang-kencang. Secepat yang ia bisa. Dan ia mengayuh sepedanya melewati bukit. Entah kenapa ia menjadi ingat waktu itu. Waktu beberapa hari lalu...

.

Beberapa hari itu, tepatnya dua belas hari lalu. Miku terbangun. Pagi itu benar-benar pagi yang sangat cerah. Miku tersenyum. Langit cerah dan begitu bersahabat. Waktunya sekolah! Jangan terlambat!

Miku segera bangkit, mandi, dan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, Vocaloid High. Ia tersenyum menatap cermin, sepertinya dirinya sudah cukup cantik. Lalu ia berlari menuruni tangga, dan langsung mengambil susu dan roti sarapannya serta bekal makan siangnya, memasukkan susunya dan bekalnya ke dalam tas, dan melahap roti itu. Yah, sambil berlari keluar rumah. Benar-benar gadis yang hyper-active.

Miku mengambil sepedanya di garasi, dan menaikinya. Lau Miku mengayuh pedal sepedanya keluar halaman rumahnya. Secepat mungkin ia kayuh pedal sepedanya untuk mendaki bukit yang membelah rumahnya dengan sekolah. Angin berhembus menembus kemejanya. Dan ia merasa kayuhannya masih kurang cepat. Kurang cepat? Ayo, kayuh ladi pedalnya!

Miku menangkap sosoknya. Sosok lelaki bernama Kaito. Ia juga bersepeda. Miku mengayuh pedal sepedanya makin cepat, mengejar Kaito. "Kaito!" panggilnya. Kaito diam. Mungkin suara Miku terbawa angin. "Kaito!" teriaknya lebih kencang lagi. Kaito menengok dan mengembangkan senyumnya. "Ah, Miku!" sapanya. "Pagi. Tumben kau bisa bangun cepat, biasanya jam segini kau masih sarapan." Goda Kaito. Miku tertawa kecil. "Ahaha, aku memang harusnya masih di rumah, nih, biarlah, aku iseng saja buru-buru." Miku menunjuk susunya yang ada di dalam tasnya. Kaito tertawa. "Dasar tukang ngebut." Katanya. Miku hanya tersenyum.

Akhirnya sampailah mereka di sekolah. Miku dan Kaito menghentikan sepedanya dan segera memarkirkannya di tempat parker, di sebelah Kaito.

Mereka berjalan bersisian menuju kelas. Mereka sekelas dan berteman dekat. Cocok lagi. Banyak yang mengira mereka pacaran, tapi Miku menganggap hal itu hanya lelucon.

Kaito berjalan bersisian dengan Miku yang berceloteh dengan manis. "Lalu kata di–" kata-kata Miku terhenti saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Wajah Kaito tersenyum mendengar celotehan Miku, dan saat melihat senyum manis itu, wajah Miku berubah amat merah. Ia segera membuang muka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaito kebingungan. Sambil berusaha menutupi rona merah di wajahnya, Miku menggelengkan kepala. Kaito hanya tersenyum. "Ah, curang, main rahasia-rahasiaan, ya?" godanya. Miku hanya tertawa.

Untungnya mereka segera sampai kelas, kalau belum sampai kelas... wah, bagaimana kabarnya Miku?

.

Waktunya istirahat! Waktu yang ditunggu semua orang. Kebetulan, biasanya saat istirahat, Kaito suka pergi ke atap duluan, biasanya Miku menyusulnya, tapi kali ini Miku hanya duduk diam di bangkunya sambil menatap langit. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya...

"Suka... ya?" katanya pelan pada langit di balik kaca jendela sekolah. "Apa aku menyukainya?"

XXXxxxXXX

_Akhirnya kusadari_

_Perasaan sebenarnya_

_Ingin jalani sejujurnya_

_Hanya di jalan ini ku akan terus berlari_

XXXxxxXXX

Ya, akhirnya Miku menyadarinya, perasaanya terhadap Kaito, sahabatnya. Perasaan suka. Akhirnya Miku mengerti juga. Sebenarnya perasaan ini telah lama dipendamnya, tapi karena faktor ingin bersama Kaito sebagai sahabat, ia mengabaikan perasaan itu. Dan sekarang perasaan ini telah meluap-luap tiada henti.

Dan inilah hasilnya, Miku sudah bisa menyembunyikan perasaan ini lagi. Tidak bisa menekan perasaan ini lagi.

Miku tersenyum dan menatap langit. "Akhirnya aku mengerti." katanya. "Memang sudah waktunya bagiku untuk mengerti, ya?" katanya lagi.

.

Derap langkah kakinya terdengar jelas. Ia berlari melewati koridor dan menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Tempat Kaito sudah sedari tadi menunggunya yang tak muncul-muncul.

"Bukannya apa-apa." Katanya pada diri sendiri, meyakinkan. "Tapi aku hanya ingin jalani sejujurnya." Katanya lagi. "Makanya, yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya berlari, dan mengatakan sejujurnya."

XXXxxxXXX

_Jika ku suka, kan kukatakan suka_

_Tak kututupi, kukatakan sejujurnya_

_Jika ku suka, kan kukatakan suka_

_Dari hatiku, terbuka kukatakan_

XXXxxxXXX

"Jika kusuka, maka akan kukatakan aku suka." Katanya pada diri sendiri dalam perjalanannya menuju atap sekolah. "Tak boleh kututupi, akan kukatakan sejuju– bukan, harus kukatakan sejujurnya." Ia berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa pilihannya tepat. Ia harus mengatakannya, itu saja. "Dari hatiku, harus dengan terbuka kukatakan." Katanya lagi. Terus berusaha meyakinkan hatinya.

.

Sambil terus mengenang saat itu, Miku mengayuh terus pedal sepedanya. Ia akhirnya berhenti sebentar di sisi kanan jembatan yang membelah sungai yang sangat besar. Masih terkenang dalam ingatannya, kejadian yang cukup memalukan itu... ya, cukup memalukan, mungkin. Baginya sih memalukan.

Tiba-tiba setetes air mengalir dari pipinya. Miku mengusap air itu. Oh, bukan air mata. Pikirnya. Ternyata hanya keringat. Pasti karena dari tadi dia mengayuh sepedanya terus tanpa henti, ya?

Setelah tau itu keringat, ia tidak mengelapnya lagi. "Aku..." gumamnya pelan. "Ingin tampil apa adanya, makanya, keringat ini kubiarkan saja." Lanjutnya sambil agak tertawa. Angin berhembus menembus pohon di ujung jembatan. Anginnya mengenai Miku. Mata hijaunya menatap ke langit melihat matahari mulai turun hendak menghilang.

Tiba-tiba ia terkenang lagi.

.

Miku berdiri di hadapan Kaito yang sedang duduk di salah satu sisi di atap sekolah. "Apa?" tanya Kaito. Miku diam. Wajahnya memerah.

"Aku suka padamu!" kata Miku.

Oke, wajahnya sudah merah padam. Kaito kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Miku. Mereka terdiam agak lama.

"Aku–"

"Ah!"

Sebelum Kaito sempat memberi jawaban, Miku langsung berlari.

.

Miku masih berdiri di sisi kanan jembatan itu. Memalukan sekali mengingatnya. Matahari telah mulai turun. Senja ingin pergi. Dan akan tergantikan malam. Bulan pun mulai muncul.

"Ah, tidak ada gunanya berada disini." Kata Miku. Ia mengambil sepedanya yang ada di pegangan jembatan itu.

"Miku!" ah, suara itu. Suara yang sangat familiar bagi Miku. Suara Kaito! Dan bagi Miku sebenarnya itu adalah secercah harapan.

Miku segera berusaha mengambil sepedanya, tapi saat mau mengambilnya, tangan Miku telah ditahan oleh Kaito. Miku kaget.

"Dengar, Miku." Kata Kaito memohon. Miku diam. "Miku, waktu itu kau mengatakan suka padaku, kan?" tanya Kaito. Miku diam. "Aku belum menjawabnya, maka sekarang aku akan menjawabnya." Lanjutnya lagi. Dan Miku tetap diam. Tapi sekarang jantungnya sudah siap copot.

"Aku..." kata Kaito. "Tidak menyukaimu." Deg! Oh, well, jantung Miku benar-benar copot!

"Tapi..." kata Kaito. "Bagiku... kau yang terbaik untukku. Kucinta kamu lebih dari siapapun."

Miku terdiam kaget. Air matanya mulai menetes. Tapi ia berbalik dan menampakkan wajahnya yang sedih pada Kaito. Ia tersenyum.

"Kau berharga lebih dari siapapun!"

XXXxxxXXX

_Kamu berharga lebih dari siapa pun_

_Walau kau tolak tak akan ku sesali_

_Kamu berharga lebih dari siapa pun_

_Tadinya ku ingin ungkapkan rasa ini_

XXXxxxXXX

_Jika ku suka, kan ku katakan suka_

_Tak kututupi, kukatakan sejujurnya_

_Jika ku suka, kan ku katakan suka_

_Dari hatiku, dengan tulus kukatakan_

XXXxxxXXX

_Aitakatta~_

_**-Fin-**_


	11. To the Continuation of the Dream

_**~The Story of Music~**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Crypton's. Story isn't mine too at all.<em>

_Summary: 'Nada-nada yang dilantunkan dalam sebuah lagu memiliki arti banyak cerita. / bad at summary, open request based on song.'_

_Details and warning: gaje, AU, abal, OOC, aneh, Typo(s). All the stories are music ff. Request open. I'll here the request if it's song request :3 it's all based by song. So, request the song if you want! All genre! Romance, friendship, it's all accepted! J-Pop or western song. Country song or everything! And K-Pop is allowed to... I think... ah, and if it's a romance song, please request the pairing to, or I'll make my own pairing! Sometimes drabble..._

_Author's note: ah, another request by __**Karin Miyuki**__. Yume no Tsuzuki e by Surface. Kyaa~ thanks for request again, Karin-san! I love request! Ah, the apir also requested by Karin-san. GenderBend!Kagaminecest aka Rinto x Lenka. Ahaa~ astaga sampe bosen gue dapetnya request pairing Kagaminecest mulu -_- oh, bukannya lice gak suka Kagaminecest, tapi silahkan lihat fanfic ini, sebagian besar pair Kagaminecest. Lice kepengen sesekali bikin Gakupo x Luka, ato pairing aneh(?) lainnya. Kagaminecest terus deh bikinnya. Sampe bosen ngetik nama Rin/Rinto dan Len/Lenka #kicked tapi tidak apa... biar saja, yang penting ada request. Oh, hope you like, ya! Gomen ne kalo ancur. Memang selalu ancur sih ._. #kicked lice ngerjainnya sambil kebingungan karena gak ngerti maksud lagunya maupun arti lyric lagunya tuh #pluk wait, emang lagu ini lagu yang bertema romance, ya? -_- oke, karena request dari Karin-san pake pairing, jadi anggap saja ini romance ._. #kemudian ditendang# ngambang gaje lho!_

_Now's Lenka's POV._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XI: To the Continuation of the Dream<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Based Yume no Tsuzuki e by Surface. <em>

* * *

><p>Kubuka mataku. Dan yang kulihat adalah sebuah cahaya menyilaukan yang tumpah dari awan yang keruh, seolah muncul dari balik kelemahan jiwaku. Dan aku langsung menjangkaunya. Awan yang keruh... anggap saja itu jiwaku, ya?<p>

Mengingat semua itu cukup membuatku sedih.

.

"Hei, Lenka!" suara merdu itu mengalun di telingaku beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku menolehkan kepala ke belakang. Tuh, kan, dugaanku tepat. Rinto. "Ada apa, Rinto?" tanyaku dengan agak polos. Rinto Kagamine, cowok pirang yang saat ini sangat kusukai.

Rinto menggenggam tanganku. Wajahku memerah. "A-apa?" tanyaku gugup.

"Dengar, ya, Lenka!" katanya. "Aku akhirnya jadian sama Miku!"

Deg! Oke, jantungku sudah siap untuk berhenti. Aku tau Rinto hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat biasa, dan aku tau bahwa Rinto menyukai Miku, tapi... aku masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku tidak di takdirkan untuk mendapatkannya. Oke, aku mengerti hal itu. Aku mengerti. Dan tidak bisa menerimanya. Itu saja.

"... Ah... selamat, ya?" kataku suram. Kuusahakan mengembangkan senyum. Yah, gagal. Yang ada hanya senyum pahit yang jelas dipaksakan. Oke, aku tidak bisa senang jika seperti ini.

Dan ini sudah kesekian kalinya... aku mengalah hanya karena perasaan _envy_. Hanya karena perasaan iri. Yah, memang aneh kalau menyerah dan mengalah hanya karena perasaan iri. Ah, lebih tepatnya bila kukatakan aku berpura-pura menyerah.

Hilang dalam kebingungan. Emosiku lagi-lagi berayun tanpa tujuan. Benar-benar...

.

Aku masih saja menatap ke langit. Ke awan keruh yang mulai menumpah air hujan. Mengingat perkataanmu sungguh menyakitkan. Tak ada pilihan bagiku. Saat ini kita hanya bisa berjalan terus maju. Terus, dan terus. Yah, sekalipun akhirnya kita harus mengembara dalam keraguan dan kesengsaraan, sih. Tapi aku ingin melihat masa depan... di mana hanya ada kita.

Terus saja aku berjalan. Dan akhirnya aku menemukan sosoknya. Sosok Rinto yang hampir selama ini kuhindari. Sejak dia mengatakan hal yang membuatku ingin menangis.

"Rin... to...?" kataku pelan. Tidak bermaksud memanggil, tapi ternyata Rinto menyadari keberadaanku. Wajahnya tampak suram dan sedih.

"Ah, Lenka." Katanya sambil berusaha tersenyum. Senyum terpahit yang pernah kulihat dari wajahnya.

"Ada apa... Rinto?" tanyaku. Ragu-ragu, tentu.

Senyum pahitnya memudar. Bagiku lebih baik melihat wajah murungnya dibanding harus melihat senyum pahitnya. Aku tak suka senyum pahit dan palsu.

"Aku... telah salah." Katanya.

"Eh?"

"Aku... baru putus dengannya. Aku salah. Dia tidak benar-benar menyukaiku. Bodohnya aku." Katanya. Sepertinya menyesal.

Aku? Reaksiku? Aku tidak tau. Sebenarnya ingin tersenyum bahagiam tapi kasihan... sedih juga kalau orang yang kusayangi di khianati, kan?

"Tenang saja, Rinto." Kataku tenang. Kuulurkan tanganku. "Buanglah semua penyesalan itu. Buang semua ketakutan. Tutup semua itu dengan genggaman tanganmu, dan hancurkan semuanya sampai berkeping-keping." Lanjutku. Dan Rinto menerima uluran tanganku. Aku tersenyum.

Sepertinya masih ada kesempatan, ya?

.

Aku mengetahui dunia dengan hati, tapi tampaknya tak ada yang bisa kulihat, ya?

Dan aku tidak pernah merasa bahwa jalan yang kupilih itu benar.

.

Setelah menerima uluran tanganku, Rinto tersenyum. "Lenka... kamu periang sekali, ya." Katanya. "Terima kasih."

Aku mengangguk. "Ya..." oh, bukan begitu, Rinto. Sebenarnya, senyumku ini hanya senyum palsu. Aku juga selalu bersedih. Aku bukan orang yang tegar, Rinto, tapi aku orang yang pandai menutupi perasaan. Tapi, aku tetap percaya, bahwa suatu saat nanti sebuah pintu akan terbuka untukku. Sebuah pintu yang berisi keindahan. Pasti.

.

Pokoknya, jangan pernah hanya berdiri diam jika kau tersesat. Berjalanlah, cukup dengan itu, kau pasti akan bebas dan menemukan jalan kembali. Dan jangan berusaha melarikan diri, jika kau merasa tersesat, coba cari jalan dengan tenang. Soalnya, kalau berusaha melarikan diri, kau malah akan tambah tersesat. Dan suatu saat nanti, kau akan menemui ujung dari mimpi tanpa akhir.

.

Rinto diam saja. Aku jadi bingung. Apa dia sedang mundur dalam ketakutan, atau terkunci kebanggaan yang sia-sia? Ah, terserah. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah membuat semua itu pergi darimu. Itu saja.

Pokoknya, ayo terus bergerak mencari ujung dari mimpi tanpa akhir ini!

_**-Fin-**_


	12. Paradoxical Paradigm

_**~The Story of Music~**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Crypton's. Story isn't mine too at all.<em>

_Summary: 'Nada-nada yang dilantunkan dalam sebuah lagu memiliki arti banyak cerita. / bad at summary, open request based on song.'_

_Details and warning: gaje, AU, abal, OOC, aneh, Typo(s). All the stories are music ff. Request open. I'll here the request if it's song request :3 it's all based by song. So, request the song if you want! All genre! Romance, friendship, it's all accepted! J-Pop or western song. Country song or everything! And K-Pop is allowed to... I think... ah, and if it's a romance song, please request the pairing to, or I'll make my own pairing! Sometimes drabble..._

_Author's note: akhirnya~ akhirnya lice bisa bikin juga request satu ini. Requested by __**Blooming Edelweiss**__. Dia request lagu Paradoxical Paradigm by Kaito. Pair juga di request olehnya. Piko x Fem!Piko aka Pikocest. Hope you like. Lice jarang denger lagu yang ini, jadi gak tau intinya... wahaha. #slap ok, intinya, hope you like, ya, Edelweiss! Request lagi kalo perlu. Dan fem!Piko namanya Pikan! Sumpah, ancur banget. Gak jelas._

_Now is Piko's POV._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XII: Paradoxical Paradigm<strong>_

_Based on Paradoxical Paradigm by KAITO._

Angin spiral berhembus pelan. Menerpa rambutku. Dan lewatlah dia. Seorang gadis yang tak kukenal. Gadis itu lewat begitu saja. Aku terdiam menatapnya. Cantik, itu kesan pertamaku saat melihat dia. Mataku tak bisa pergi darinya sampai keberadaannya benar-benar hilang.

Kututup mataku. Kutengadahkan kepalaku. Mataku masih tertutup. Terdengar... terdengar suara takdir kita yang saling bersisihan. Kedengaran... suaranya bagaikan gema. Menggema dengan jelas sekali di telingaku tiap malam dengan otomatis. Bayangan kita memantul dengan warna monochrome. Bagaikan derit kaca langit. Ah, indahnya. Siapakah namamu, wahai gadis cantik yang telah merebut hatiku dengan mudah?

Dan menyebarlah kartu tarot Arcana yang tak pernah bisa diduga, bagai cahaya kemerahan yang tetap hidup dalam keheningan ini.

Ah, dasar.

"Hei." Panggilku. Dia menolehkan kepalanya. "Siapa namamu?" tanyaku malu. Dia hanya tersenyum malu. "Pikan..." katanya pelan. Wajahku bersemu semerahnya. Senyum yang manis... itu pikirku.

Ah, dasar. Sampai sekarangpun aku masih belum bisa mengikat takdir denganmu.

Takdir kita, tangan kita, membuat paradigm yang mengambarkan paradox.

.

Gelas yang kupegang terjatuh. Jatuh, dan pecah. Wadah ingatanku pecah. Menatapku. Ah, kuserahkan saja pada halaman berikutnya.

Semuanya terhapus oleh suara sirine. Aku tersesat.

.

Irama pesona mulai bermain. Sebuah paradigma yang menggambarkan paradoks.

Naungan pecah dan elips terdistrosi.

.

Air mata yang tak konsisten tak dapat diguncang. Epilog yang hanya mirip jawaban mereka.

Kisah yang tak berujung menolak...

Apapun, intinya aku akan berusaha mendapatkanmu. Biar harus melewati ketakutan yang direncanakan, atau apapun.

_**-Fin(?)-**_


	13. Xepher

_**~The Story of Music~**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Crypton's. Story isn't mine too at all.<em>

_Summary: 'Nada-nada yang dilantunkan dalam sebuah lagu memiliki arti banyak cerita. / bad at summary, open request based on song.'_

_Details and warning: gaje, AU, abal, OOC, aneh, Typo(s). All the stories are music ff. Request open. I'll here the request if it's song request :3 it's all based by song. So, request the song if you want! All genre! Romance, friendship, it's all accepted! J-Pop or western song. Country song or everything! And K-Pop is allowed to... I think... ah, and if it's a romance song, please request the pairing to, or I'll make my own pairing! Sometimes drabble..._

_Author's note: *gegulingan lagi* *muter-muter gaje* ah, sekarang request yang terlantar lamaaa banget dari __**Hana Christy Samanta**__. Ah, baru liat review dari dia tadi, nah, gini, Christy, lice ngutamain request yang udah lama baru yang request agak baru. Request paradoxical udah lama, tapi waktu itu belum bisa lice bikin. Nah, lyric lagu Xepher kan udah kau PM, sekarang lice cuma cari ide. Sama sekali gak memuaskan ini ff. Gomen ne, Christy. Ini butuh perjuangan juga lho... hasilnya drabble dan ancur juga. Lice memang tak berbakat. Ok, hope you like, Christy! Abaalllll!_

_Kaito POV._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XIII: Xepher<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Based on Xepher by Tatsh.<em>

* * *

><p>Biaya...<p>

Hukuman...

Mantera...

Ekstasi...

Realitas...

Semuanya terdengar biasa tapi selalu muncul. Kau sadar, kan?

Biaya hidup, hukuman akan kesalahan, mantera terlarang demi mendapatkan apapun, ekstasi atau kenikmatan yang salah, realitas dan kenyataan semua ini. Semua itu terjadi setiap detik, kan?

Akhir...

Doa...

Keraguan...

Eksistensi...

Penyesalan...

Semua hal yang terjadi dan sangat umum juga, kan?

Akhir kehidupan, doa permohonan, keraguan akan kebenaran, eksistensi diri, penyesalan tak terujung. Akan selalu terjadi di dunia ini kan? Pernahkah kalian menyadarinya?

Keabadian...

Kesakitan...

Kengerian...

Meskipun...

Rekurensi...

Ada juga didunia ini.

Ketakutan yang abadi, kesakitan tanpa henti, kengerian akan kesedihan, ketidak pastian semacam itu, dan rekurensi nan berbahaya.

.

"Shion-san." Rin Kagamine memanggilku. Aku menoleh. "Ya?" jawabku. "Dipanggil Pak Kepala, tuh." Katanya. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah ruang kepala.

"Permisi..." sapaku pelan setelah mengetok pintu dan masuk. "Ah, Shion-san. Sudah kutunggu dari tadi. Duduklah." Kata Pak Kepala. Aku duduk. "Jadi ada apa, Pak Kepala?" tanyaku sopan.

"Begini, Shion-san..." katanya. "Gajimu harus diturunkan. Semua gaji diturunkan. Terlalu mahal, biaya tinggi itu merepotkan."

Biaya. Tuh kan, benar kan apa kataku?

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, terima kasih, Pak Kepala." Kataku dan berdiri.

"Ah, satu lagi, Shion." Pak Kepala sukses menghentikan langkahku. Aku berdiri diam tanpa menoleh. "Begini, aku tau kau melakukan kecurangan, jadi, nanti setelah jam kantor ada hukuman bagimu."

Hukuman. Lagi-lagi aku benar, kan? Bodoh. Lagi-lagi aku kena fitnah.

Tapi aku memang pernah sekali menggelapkan uang kantor. Itu hal yang nikmat. Sebuah ekstasi yang salah... sangat salah. Bodohnya aku.

Tapi ini yang namanya realitas, kan?

.

"Semoga dirinya diterima disisi-Nya." Kami berdoa.

Doa. Lagi-lagi. Aku selalu tepat, kan?

Hatsune Miku telah hilang. Meninggal. Sebuah akhir.

Akhir. Hei, sudah berapa kali aku benar?

Benar-benar menyakitkan. Akhir memang selalu menyedihkan. Eksistensinya, keberadaannya hilang. Aku berdoa agar dia nyaman di sana. Aku berdoa... semoga suatu saat kebahagiaan mendatangiku, dan keraguan menghilang.

Keraguan. Mana orang yang tidak pernah merasa ragu? Aku benar lagi, kan?

.

Yang abadi hanyalah rasa sakit, kengerian, dan rekurensi.

Yang ada di tempat ini, yang ada di dunia ini sekarang hanyalah kebohongan yang tak bisa dibersihkan, tak bisa hilang. Ah, teruslah menari di antara langit!

Aku menghela napas panjang. Sudah berapa kali dalam sehari ini aku mengalami kesialan? Semua kesialan umum, ya? Nah, jadi, aku harus berjalan sejauh apa hanya untuk melihat matahari, hah? Seberapa jauhkah pintu yang penuh kedamaian, hah?

Dan Hatsune Miku... orang yang penting bagiku... eksistensinya telah hilang. Hilan selamanya. Matahari di matanya, bintang di hatinya, semuanya ikut hilang seperti halnya keberadaannya. Jadi, apa aku akan terus hidup dalam bayangan? Gelap... hitam... seperti itu?

Oh, jangan sampai.

_**-Fin-**_


	14. M

_**~The Story of Music~**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Crypton's. Story isn't mine too at all.<em>

_Summary: 'Nada-nada yang dilantunkan dalam sebuah lagu memiliki arti banyak cerita. / bad at summary, open request based on song.'_

_Details and warning: gaje, AU, abal, OOC, aneh, Typo(s). All the stories are music ff. Request open. I'll here the request if it's song request :3 it's all based by song. So, request the song if you want! All genre! Romance, friendship, it's all accepted! J-Pop or western song. Country song or everything! And K-Pop is allowed to... I think... ah, and if it's a romance song, please request the pairing to, or I'll make my own pairing! Sometimes drabble..._

_Author's note: another request by __**Yuu-Zai Baka**__. Thanks for request, Yuu-san! Request M by YUI! Karena pair semacamnya tak di request, berarti lice ini boleh bikin pair apa aja, yak! :3 kalo gitu... male!Miku x Luka! Yay~ #dilemparin negi dan tuna# ah, karena sampai sekarang belum ada char Luka di ff ini, jadi mau coba nyelipin Luka di sini. Mau banget kali ini nyelipin Luka... cuma pairing buat dia siapa? Gakupo? Ogah ah masukin nama terong ke sini #dihajar jadi, karena berusaha tanpa Yaoi atau Yuri jika tak di request, jadi lice bikin Straight dengan menjadikan Miku sebagai male-nya! Yeah! #kenapa gue# karena gak tau maksud lagunya, bikinnya asal #slap hope you like, all! :3_

_Now is Luka's POV._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XIV: M<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Based on M by YUI.<em>

* * *

><p>Aku menatap selembar surat. Selembar surat polos yang hanya bertuliskan sebuah huruf "M". Aku diam kebingungan. Sampai sekarang, aku tak mengerti arti surat aneh darimu itu. Tapi setiap melihat surat itu, aku terkenang kamu. Kamu yang baik. Kamu yang manis. Senyumanmu, ketampananmu, kebaikanmu, semua bagaikan terkenang dan tertulis begitu di atas selembar kertas putih kumal itu. Kumal karena sering sekali kupegang dan terkena air mataku.<p>

Aku ingin terus berada di sampingmu, tersenyum disampingmu, Mikuo-ku yang tercinta. Seperti dulu. Kau ingat, kan, Mikuo?

.

"Luka..." aku masih bisa mengingatnya, suara indahmu mengalun memanggil namaku. "Ya?" jawabku. Ah, masih begitu terkenang dengan jelas di hatiku. Mikuo, kau menggenggam tanganku. Aku tersenyum. Ya, seperti ini. Terus di sampingmu, terus tersenyum bersamamu. Sungguh indah.

Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah berapa musim kah berganti? Berganti terus setiap saat, tapi hatiku tak berganti. Tak bergerak. Diam di tempatnya.

Kurasa aku sudah mengetahui bahwa ini akan terjadi, jadi, kenapa air mataku terus keluar? Kenapa aku menangis begitu sering? Begitu banyak mengeluarkan air mata? Bodoh, seharusnya aku tak boleh menangis! Kau juga selalu memperingatkanku, kan, Mikuo?

.

"Luka, jangan menangis. Menangis itu tidak perlu. Air matamu terlalu berharga untuk di keluarkan. Jangan menangis. Jadilah tegar, kumohon, Luka." Itu kata-kata yang selalu kau ucapkan saat air mata mulai mengalir menuruni pipiku. Kata-katamu itu masih saja berbekas dalam ingatanku. Terus menerus.

Jadi kenapa aku menangis? Aku juga tau kalau cintaku ini mungkin tak nyata dan tak berbalas, kan? Yang harus kulakukan hanyalah berusaha melupakanmu saat aku tak bisa mendapatkanmu. Itu saja. Mudah, kan? Tapi, tetap saja sampai sekarang kata-katamu masih berbekas diingatanku, tak mau hilang. Juga sama seperti saat indah kita bersama. Tidak mau hilang!

Jadi, sekali lagi.

Seperti bintang yang bersinar kembali di sela-sela pepohonan di hutan, kuharap kau juga akan kembali. Atau biarkan aku melupakanmu...

Dan di dalam hatiku, jauh di dalam hatiku, terdapat foto diri kita berdua disaat pertama kita bertemu. Saat indah itu. Di sebuah musim gugur yang indah, kita bertemu. Kau masih ingat, kan, Mikuo? Dulu kita tersenyum polos. Dan tak tau perpisahan menunggu...

Segera saja kubakar foto dirimu dari dalam hatiku, berusaha melupakanmu. Oh, cintaku, aku ingin mendengar suaramu sekali lagi! Tapi yang bisa kulakukan tak lebih dari melacakmu dan tak pernah berhasil. Kau hilang ke mana?

Cepatlah kembali, Mikuo!

_**-Fin-**_


	15. Summer Song

_**~The Story of Music~**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Crypton's. Story isn't mine too at all.<em>

_Summary: 'Nada-nada yang dilantunkan dalam sebuah lagu memiliki arti banyak cerita. / bad at summary, open request based on song.'_

_Details and warning: gaje, AU, abal, OOC, aneh, Typo(s). All the stories are music ff. Request open. I'll here the request if it's song request :3 it's all based by song. So, request the song if you want! All genre! Romance, friendship, it's all accepted! J-Pop or western song. Country song or everything! And K-Pop is allowed to... I think... ah, and if it's a romance song, please request the pairing to, or I'll make my own pairing! Sometimes drabble..._

_Author's note: request kali ini by __**Asakuro Zaito**__. Request darinya YUI – Summer Song! Yeah! Summer Song, lagunya enak ya! Miku x Len... waw, bukan pair kesayangan ._. pair yang agak lice kurang suka pula. Ah, biarlah. Tapi lice berjuang sekuat tenaga (eaa) buat bikin ff ini! Semoga anda suka, ya, Asakuro-san! Request lagi kalo perlu! *mantengin MV-nya.* wah, sedikit membingungkan... atau sebenernya otak saya aja yang gak konek, ya? Ah, bodo, yang penting ini jadi! Berdoa aja supaya ini jadi! Are, kalau liat MV-nya, keliatannya Len agak kurang cocok... harusnya sama Kaito! Lebih cocok! Len kan pendek! #dilemparin negi dan pisang# ah, tapi gak apa deh... lice ini akan berjuang terus! Yeah! Ide mulai muncul!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XV: Summer Song<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Based on Summer Song by YUI.<em>

* * *

><p>Bel pulang sekolah berdentang di sebuah sekolah tinggi pada musim panas itu. Dentang belnya kencang sekali, dan memekakkan telinga. Oh, bukan maksudnya dentang bel itu yang memekakkan telinga, tetapi teriakan beberapa anak yang bahagia. Besok ada acara karyawisata ke pantai untuk kelas 12, jadi anak-anak kelas 12 banyak yang berteriak bahagia, suara bising anak-anak yang membicarakan rencana mereka di karyawisata nanti, dan sebagainya. Mereka berbondong-bondong keluar kelas. Dan tinggallah dia sendirian di kelas itu. Dia, seorang perempuan berambut hijau yang dikuncir <em>twin tail<em>, dengan mata hijau jernihnya. Dia hanya duduk di kelas. Tersenyum menatap langit.

"Indahnya musim panas ini." Gumamnya pelan. Ia meletakkan tangan didagunya dan menatap langit dengan tenang. Menikmati indahnya langit musim panas ini.

Srek!

"Ng?" sesuatu mencuat dari tas Miku. Ia mengambilnya. Selembar kertas yang dilipat. Miku membuka lipatan kertas dan membacanya, lalu tersenyum.

.

"Hei, kebetulan sekali!" Hiyama Kiyoteru, sang guru, datang memanggil. Len, lelaki pirang itu, dan kawan-kawannya menoleh. Beberapa sahabatnya, yaitu Kaito Shion, Gakupo Kamui, Piko Utatane, Luka Megurine, Lily, dan Neru Akita. Mereka semua menoleh saat mendengar panggilan Kiyoteru. "Ya?" jawab mereka serempak.

"Kebetulan sekali..." Kiyoteru tersenyum. "Kalian punya waktu kosong, kan, sekarang? Bisa tolong bersihkan kolam renang?" tanyanya.

"Haaahhh?" kata semua kaget. Berbarengan. Semuanya agak malas untuk membersihkan kolam renang sekolah, tapi Kiyoteru kekeuh memohon pada mereka, akhirnya karena kasihan, mereka mau membersihkan kolam. Sekalian mau main basah-basahan dan siram-siraman. Gratis! Haha.

"Terima kasih!" kata Kiyoteru senang. Mereka semua mengangguk. Mereka berlari, yang perempuan juga memakai celana olahraganya, sedangkan yang lelaki mengambil semua peralatan untuk membersihkan kolam renang, termasuk selang.

.

Setelah beberapa lama, mereka memutuskan beristirahat sejenak. Mereka naik dan mendekati tas mereka. "Ng?" setelah merogoh saku tasnya, Len menemukan secarik surat. Dibukanya surat itu. Dari Miku.

'Ya! Dari Miku.'

Itu saja. Tidak lebih. Len tersenyum. Ia merasa senang. Berarti Miku akan segera datang! Yes!

"Ah..." Kaito menghela napas. Len yang fokus pada suratnya kaget dan menoleh pada Kaito. "Sial, aku capek nih." Keluhnya. Piko, Neru, dan Lily mengiyakan dengan menganggukkan kepala.

"Iya... mana nanti aku ada les lagi." keluh Gakupo.

"Aku juga..." kata Luka. Luka dan Gakupo les di tempat yang sama.

Tiba-tiba terbersitlah sebuah ide dibenak Len. "Hei." Katanya. "Aku saja deh yang kerja! Tinggal seperempat lagi mudah, kok! Kalian bisa pulang." Katanya. Semua ragu-ragu. "Aku serius." Kata Len meyakinkan. Semua mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Len!"

.

Miku menyandang tasnya dan keluar kelas. Ia mengenakan earphone-nya. Mendengarkan sebuah musik yang mengalun dengan pelan dan indah. Ia berjalan menuju bagian belakang sekolah, ke kolam renang, tempat di mana Len menunggunya.

Miku berhenti sebentar. Ia menatap langit. "Aku ingin memotret langit ini... dalam hatiku." Gumamnya pelan.

Langit biru cerah, bunga matahari yang hanya mekar di musim panas, anak-anak yang berkumpul dan bermain, pemandangan sekolah. Semuanya, ingin sekali Miku memotret dan mengenang semua itu dalam hatinya.

Miku sampai di kolam renang. Len masih asik membersihkan kolam renang. Miku tersenyum, meletakkan tasnya. Ia membentuk tangannya menjadi bentuk seperti bingkai foto, yang membingkai Len. Seperti bingkai khusus dalam hatinya. Len menoleh dan melihat Miku yang seperti membuat bingkai dirinya. Len tersenyum malu. Miku hanya tersenyum senang.

"Ayo, Miku, tunggu apa?" ajak Len. Ia naik dan menarik lengan Miku, mengajaknya ke kolam dan membersihkan kolam. "Ya!" Miku berlari mengejar Len ke dalam kolam.

"Ini." Len menyerahkan selang untuk Miku.

Jrass!

"Ah! Miku! Jangan langsung menyiramku, dong!" pekik Len. Miku tertawa. "Kamu payah, sih, Len! Haha!" Miku tertawa puas karena sukses mengganggu Len. Mereka tertawa bersama. Asik sekali mereka membersihkan kolam bersama. Lebih banyak bermainnya sih... tapi akhirnya selesai juga.

"Ah, sudah!" kata Len sambil mengusap keringatnya dan tersenyum. Miku ikut tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Mi–"

Syur!

"Ah! Miku! Sudah main siram-siramannya!" pekik Len. Dasar Miku nakal, dia menyiramkan Len dengan air lagi. "Ahaha!" mereka berdua tertawa riang.

Musim panas yang indah... saat cinta bersemi.

.

Mereka duduk di pinggir pantai. Bersebelahan. Teman-teman yang lain semuanya berenang. Mereka hanya tersenyum menatap pantai itu. Hari itu karyawisata sudah dimulai! Waktunya berenang! Tapi mereka belum berenang, mereka masih asik menikmati pemandangan.

"Miku..." kata Len sambil menggenggam tangan Miku. "Aku cinta kamu."

"Aku juga."

Musim panas... waktunya cinta bersemi!

_**-Fin-**_


	16. Daughter of Evil

_**~The Story of Music~**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Crypton's. Story isn't mine too at all.<em>

_Summary: 'Nada-nada yang dilantunkan dalam sebuah lagu memiliki arti banyak cerita. / bad at summary, open request based on song.'_

_Details and warning: gaje, AU, abal, OOC, aneh, Typo(s). All the stories are music ff. Request open. I'll here the request if it's song request :3 it's all based by song. So, request the song if you want! All genre! Romance, friendship, it's all accepted! J-Pop or western song. Country song or everything! And K-Pop is allowed to... I think... ah, and if it's a romance song, please request the pairing to, or I'll make my own pairing! Sometimes drabble..._

_Author's note: kyaa! #dia kenapa# kali ini mau ngikutin ego sendiri lagi! Karena dari awal pengen bikin Daughter of Evil by Rin, jadi aku bikin deh... kalo menuhin request... bingung! Gomen ne yang udah request! Apa lagi yang request sejak lama... maaf banget! Saking banyaknya request, lice jadi bingung! Gomen ne! Sekali-sekali(?) boleh ya lice ikutin ego lice sendiri... kepengen banget bikin yang ini. Nah, karena ini ada lanjutannya, JADI! Lice gak bikin story lain dulu selain nyelesain song yang satu ini. Haha. Parah banget. Gomen ne! Nanti kalo Daughter of Evil sampe Re_birthday selesai, baru deh saya penuhin semua request. Tapi request sampe request dari Kagamine-chii Aikomoto dulu, ya! Abis itu saya mau penuhin ego sekali lagi, terus penuhin request lagi kalo ada request lagi. Hoho~ gomen ne! jadi, yang sabar dan tabah ya para requester! Hoho! Alur kecepetan!_

* * *

><p><em>Sequel story. Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, Regret Message, and Re_birthday.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XVI: Daughter of Evil<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Based Aku no Musume on by Rin Kagamine.<em>

* * *

><p><em>A queen doesn't have to be in age 30, 40, or older, but a queen must live and die as a queen.<em>

* * *

><p>Pada jaman dahulu kala, di sebuah negeri kerajaan yang kelihatan damai. Sebuah negara bernama 'Yellow Country'. Di mana manusia dan segala jenis mahkluk hidup berdiam dengan tenang. Tenang? Mungkin saja. Kelihatannya sih damai. Negara ini begitu kaya sampai banyak negara lain ingin menjajahnya, tapi tidak bisa, karena mereka semua kalah oleh pasukan negara itu sendiri.<p>

Dan apa kau tau siapa orang yang berdiri di atas menjadi pemimpin negara ini?

Dia adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang. Gadis muda yang baru berumur 14 tahun. Kemewahan dan keagungan begitu dekat dengannya. Benar-benar gadis yang hebat. Gadis kejam yang egois dan suka menyiksa rakyat. Dia suka memenggal kepala rakyat yang tidak mau mematuhi perintah kejamnya. Maka dia dijuluki 'Queen of Hearts'. Dia adalah gadis manja yang selalu didampingi servant-nya yang berwajah mirip dengannya dan kuda kesayangannya yang bernama Josephine. Semuanya miliknya!

Dan siapakah nama gadis kejam ini?

Namanya Rin Kagamine.

.

"Ah!" suatu hari, di kamar pribadi kesayangannya, gadis ini memekik keras. "A-ada apa, Tuan Putri?" tanya pelayan kesayangannya yang tiba-tiba masuk karena mendengar pekikan kaget Sang Putri. "Uangnya kurang!" jerit Rin kesal. Dia memang gadis manja. Dan mengesalkan.

Len, Sang Pelayan, kebingungan menghadapi kemanjaan majikannya ini. "Jadi mau bagaimana lagi, Tuan Putri?" tanyanya. Ia tak perlu bertanya untuk mengetahui pikiran gadis ini. "Ayo kita tagih saja pajak rakyat!" kata Rin senang. Ini hobinya. Menyiksa rakyat.

.

"Hei! Bayar pajakmu!" teriak Rin kesal sambil menuding sang pemilik toko.

"M-maafkan Hamba, Tuan Putri, tapi Hamba belum memiliki uang... beberapa hari ini ikan ini belum laku." Kata korbannya sambil memelas. Luka Megurine, sang penjual ikan tuna.

"Apa maksudmu? Kalau begitu harusnya kau tidak bisa membuka toko ini, tau! Cepat!" teriak Rin dengan kejam sambil mulai mengobrak-abrik dagangan Luka. Luka berlutut. Air mata mengalir di pipinya. "Lemah! Karena kau tak mau bayar, pengawal! Bawa gadis memalukan ini! Penggal!" teriak Rin. Luka terdiam.

"Kau..." katanya lemah. "Kau iblis! Iblis! Iblis! Kau itu iblis terkejam di dunia!" jerit Luka seperti orang gila.

"Apa? Iblis? Oh, inikah yang diajarkan suami terongmu yang baru kupenggal beberapa hari lalu, hah?" ejek Rin. Luka menjerit seperti orang gila, tapi akhirnya berhasil digiring para pengawal untuk dibawa ke kerajaan, hendak dipenggal. "Inilah akibat dari tidak mau menurutiku!" kata Rin tersenyum. Ia berbalik menghadap ke rakyat. "Ingat ini, ya! Sekarang, bersujudlah!" perintahnya.

Len hanya bisa menatap majikannya ini dengan wajah sedih. Inilah yang selalu terjadi setiap hari.

.

"Huh." Len menghela napas panjang. Sekarang ia sedang pergi berbelanja. "Dia kenapa sebegitu kejamnya, ya?" tanyanya dalam hati. "Ah!" topinya diterbangkan angin, dan jatuh tepat di depan seorang gadis berambut hijau panjang. Gadis yang begitu manis.

"Ini topimu?" tanya gadis itu sambil memungut topi Len. Len mengangguk. Gadis itu memakaikan topi pada Len. "Nah! Begini kau manis, lho! Hati-hati topimu jatuh lagi, ya!" kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum. "Eh, siapa namamu?" tanyanya. "Len..." jawab Len pelan. "Hoo... namaku Miku! Salam kenal!"

"Miku, ayo cepat." Terdengar suara lelaki berambut biru memanggil Miku. "Iya, Kaito!" Miku berlari mendekati lelaki berambut biru yang bernama Kaito itu. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Len." Kata Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa lagi..."

.

"Apa maksudmu, Tuan Putri?" tanya Len begitu kaget. "Tidak ada tanya-tanya! Putri negeri itu telah merebut lelaki idamanku! Karena kesalahannya, negeri itu harus hancur!" kata Rin. Dari suaranya, jelas dia dipenuhi perasaan cemburu. Ia tidak menatap Len, dia duduk membelakangi Len yang kebingungan. Sedangkan air mata Rin terus turun. Bukan hanya karena gadis itu mengambil Kaito, tapi juga mengambil hati Len. "Bunuh! Hancurkan!"

Negeri hijau adalah negerinya Miku... dan lelaki idaman Rin adalah Kaito. Jadi begitu. Begitu pikir Len. Dan dengan berat hati ia menurunkan pasukan untuk menghancurkan Green Country.

.

"Gyaaa!"

"Aaahh!"

Jeritan membahana di Green Country yang seketika porak-poranda oleh serangan Yellow Country. Serangan yang dibuat oleh Rin atas keegoisannya sendiri.

"Miku!" terlihatlah sosok Kaito yang ketakutan berlari memasuki kerajaan Green Country. Ia mencari Miku mati-matian. "Miku!" dan apa yang didapatnya sungguh membuatnya terkejut dan dendam pada Rin.

Mayat Miku yang kaku. Dia sudah meninggal. Meninggal karena serangan dari Yellow Country.

"Yellow Country... awas saja..." kutuk Kaito sambil menangis dalam hati.

.

"Begini lebih baik." Kata Rin menatap Green Country dari kejauhan, dari dalam kamarnya.

"Tuan Putri!" tiba-tiba Len muncul tanpa mengetuk pintu kamar Rin.

"Ada apa? Apa menyerobot ke kamar seorang putri itu perbuatan sopan bagi pelayan, hah?" tanya Rin kesal.

"Tuan Putri... kerajaan sudah di kepung!" jerit Len.

"Ah, aku punya banyak pengawal hebat."

"Semuanya! Semuanya adalah musuh! Bahkan penasehat kerajaan pun sudah menjadi lawan! Bagaimana ini?"

Seketika Rin menjadi ketakutan. "Ah... bagaimana ini." Ia mulai menangis. "Akhirku sudah dekat." Katanya sambil terisak. Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal.

Len merasa sangat iba. "Rin..." katanya. Rin menengok. "Aku punya satu permintaan."

.

"Di sini kamarnya!" teriak Meiko, seorang gadis yang memimpin pasukan.

"Tuan Putri Rin! Anda telah terkepung!" teriak mereka bersamaan saat menerobos masuk kamar Rin. Yang mereka lihat adalah Rin sedang berdiri menatap jendela dengan tenang. Auranya berbeda. Aneh. "... Eh?"

"Selamat datang di kerajaanku. Oh, apa ini perilaku yang sopan, ya? Menerobos. Fufu, biarlah. Ada keperluan apa?" tanya Rin dengan santai. Auranya begitu tenang. Tidak seperti Rin.

"Eh..." para rakyat tercengang. "K-kemana pelayanmu?" tanya Piko, salah seorang rakyat. Rin menggeleng. "Sudah kusuruh lari. Biar saja, ia tak perlu mendapat hal yang tak perlu ia dapat."

"Sudah! Tangkap! Pasti dia Tuan Putri!" mereka segera mengepung Rin sekalipun mereka kebingungan. "Hukum mati!"

.

Waktunya hari penghukuman. Rin diletakkan di tempat hukuman. Waktunya hukuman pemenggalan kepala.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir yang mau kau ucapkan?" tanya sang algojo pada Rin. Rin menemukan keberadaan Len. "Ah, sudah waktunya camilan!"

Zrak!

Kepala Rin tergeletak lepas dari tubuhnya. Semua rakyat berteriak bahagia, tentu saja, kecuali Len. Ia menangis.

"Tidaaaakkkk! Leee–"

Ini akhir yang tragis bagi seorang putri, kan? Seharusnya seorang putri terlahir dan mati sebagai seorang putri.

_**-Fin-**_


	17. Servant of Evil

_**~The Story of Music~**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Crypton's. Story isn't mine too at all.<em>

_Summary: 'Nada-nada yang dilantunkan dalam sebuah lagu memiliki arti banyak cerita. / bad at summary, open request based on song.'_

_Details and warning: gaje, AU, abal, OOC, aneh, Typo(s). All the stories are music ff. Request open. I'll here the request if it's song request :3 it's all based by song. So, request the song if you want! All genre! Romance, friendship, it's all accepted! J-Pop or western song. Country song or everything! And K-Pop is allowed to... I think... ah, and if it's a romance song, please request the pairing to, or I'll make my own pairing! Sometimes drabble..._

_Author's note: sequel 2! Sabar banget deh yang udah request. Sabar, ya! Lice juga udah gak sabar buat bikin ff request dari kalian! Tapi lagi pengen bikin begini! Sabar, ya, huwaa! #dia kenapa# hope you like, all! Disini, Lily jadi ibunya si kembar! Wkwk! Cacad banget._

* * *

><p><em>Sequel story. Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, Regret Message, and Re_birthday.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XVII: Servant of Evil<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Based Aku no Meshitsukai on by Len Kagamine.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Everybody knows that I'm your servant, and you are the queen. But we know that we are twins. So, I'll protect you as my siblings, not as your servant.<em>

* * *

><p>( A little bit Len's POV. )<p>

Rin... kau adalah saudara kandungku. Kau tau kan? Aku memang pelayanmu, dan kau memang majikanku, tapi sebenarnya, sesuai takdir kita, kita adalah saudara kembar. Kau tau, kan, Rin? Kau tak lupa, kan? Jadi, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu.

( Len's POV end. )

.

Dulu, empat belas tahun lalu, di bawah naungan dan berkat lonceng gereja, terlahirlah dua anak kembar. Lelaki, dan perempuan. Yang lelaki bernama Len, yang perempuan bernama Rin.

"Selamat, Nona, kedua anak kembar anda lahir dengan selamat." Kata sang bidan sambil tersenyum kepada dua anak kembar yang baru lahir itu. Tangisan si kembar ini mengantar kebahagiaan dan penderitaan bagi mereka. "Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu..." kata Lily, sang ibu, sambil tersenyum menatap kedua bayinya. Air mata Lily menetes saking bahagianya. Kedua anak kembarnya ini lahir dengan selamat. Dan mereka akan menghadapi kerasnya dunia ini.

.

"Len!" suara manis Rin yang berumur empat tahun ini mengalun memanggil nama kembaran kesayangannya ini. "Ya?" jawab Len yang saat itu sedang duduk tenang di bawah pohon sambil membaca sebuah novel. "Len baca terus, nih!" gerutu Rin. "Eh, ini Rin buat untuk Len! Rangkaiannya masih hancur, tapi ini khusus untuk Len!" kata Rin bangga sambil menyodorkan sebuah... gelang? Yah, pokoknya rangkaian hancur. Len tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Rin." Kata Len sambil mengambil rangkaian gelang aneh itu. Rin tertawa senang.

"Rin." Suara berat memanggil gadis manis ini. Rin menoleh. Seorang lelaki bertubuh besar alias ayah Rin berdiri dihadapan gadis mungil itu.

"Kenapa... ya?" tanya Rin ragu-ragu, ketakutan. Lelaki besar itu sungguh menyeramkan. Rin merasa sangat kecil dan takut. Lelaki itu tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ia hanya menarik tangan kanan Rin dan menggendongnya. Lalu membawanya pergi, meninggalkan Len sendirian.

"Rin!" pekik Len ketakutan.

"Len!" pekik Rin tak kalah ketakutan. Lelaki kejam itu membawa Rin pergi.

.

Mereka berdua adalah anak kembar yang terpisahkan oleh takdir yang begitu menyesakkan. Begitu menyedihkan. Tak bisa bersatu dalam takdir indah. Len tinggal dalam kesulitan bersama ibunya, ayahnya telah membuangnya. Membuang ia dan Len. Sedangkan Rin tetap menjadi anak ayah mereka dan menjadi seorang putri.

Sang Putri adalah sang gadis...

Dan Sang Pelayan adalah sang lelaki...

Mereka kembar yang tak bisa bersatu sebagai saudara yang damai. Takdir yang menyedihkan.

.

"Nona Rin." Seorang _maid_ memanggil nama Rin. Rin yang saat itu sedang tidur-tiduran langsung bangkit dari kasurnya. "Ya?" rambut pirangnya yang agak berantakan tergerai sebahunya. Gaun kuning kejinggaan yang dikenakannya menjuntai hingga ke kakinya. Wajahnya menampakkan keangkuhan yang tampak asli, namun palsu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya angkuh.

"Tidak... Nona Rin, anda dipanggil Tuan di bawah." Kata sang _maid_ ketakutan menghadapi gadis angkuh nan kejam ini. Rin berlari menuruni tangga dan menemui ayah yang telah memisahkannya dengan Len. "Ada apa, ayah?" tanya Rin.

"Rin..." kata lelaki bertubuh besar itu. "Kau sudah besar, jadi ayah kau menemukan seorang pelayan pribadi. Lalu, setelah kau mendapatkan pelayan itu, kau akan segera kulantik menjadi ratu negeri ini. Ayah sudah terlalu tua untuk mengatur negeri ini." Rin mengangguk mengerti. "Ya, aku mengerti, ayah." Jawabnya. "Jadi mulai besok, ayah akan mendatangkan calon pelayan untukmu."

.

"Rin, anakku." Ayah Rin mengetuk pintu kamar Rin. Rin berdiri dan membuka pintu. "Sesuai janjiku, anakku, inilah salah satu calon pelayan untukmu." Kata sang ayah. Rin mengangguk. "Siapa, yah?" tanya Rin. "Ini. Hei, masuklah."

Masuklah seseorang lelaki berambut pirang. "Apa kau mau?" tanya ayahnya. Rin kaget melihat calon pelayannya. Ia terpana beberapa saat. "Rin?" suara ayahnya membuyarkan lamunan Rin. "Ah, iya, yah. Aku mau pelayan ini." Jawab Rin agak tergagap. "Baiklah..." kata sang ayah. "Berbaiklah padanya."

.

"Len?"

"Ya."

Rin tampak kaget dan kebingungan menatap pelayan barunya ini. Ternyata benar lelaki pirang ini adalah Len!

"Kyaaa! Aku rindu padamu!" kata Rin dan seketika melompat memeluk Len. "Uwaa! Rin! Jangan!" pekik Len. Mereka terjatuh. Rin tersenyum bahagia. "Len... bagaimana..."

"Hush!" jerit Len pelan. "Anggap aku pelayanmu." Katanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya." Kata Len. "Aku sengaja ke sini untuk bertemu denganmu, tapi aku tidak diterima oleh ayah, makanya aku harus berpura-pura tak mengenalmu. Kau pun harus begitu kalau ingin tetap bersamaku."

"Hoo..." gumam Rin pelan. Mengerti. "Kalau begitu, jadilah pelayanku mulai sekarang." Rin tersenyum.

"Dan aku akan menjagamu, sebagai saudaraku, bukan sebagai pelayanmu." Kata Len sambil tersenyum.

.

Rin memang pada dasarnya adalah seorang ratu yang kejam. Sesuai janji sang ayah, Rin langsung mendapatkan kekuasaan. Dan negeri ini pun mendapatkan kekejaman yang ratu yang baru berumur empat belas tahun.

.

"Tuan Putri." Panggil Len. "Ya?" Rin, yang lagi-lagi sedang tidur-tiduran, bangkit dan menatap kembarannya sekaligus servant-nya ini. "Aku mau pergi berbelanja ke negeri sebelah, ya." Kata Len. Rin mengangguk dan kembali tidur. "Hati-hatilah. Negeri seberang berbahaya, lho." Kata Rin mengingatkan. "Ya." Len tersenyum. Senang karena Rin mengkhawatirkannya.

.

"Terima kasih telah berbelanja di sini." Sang penjaga toko yang didatangi Len mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Huh." Len menghela napas panjang sambil membawa belanjaannya. Dan seketika terpikirlah Rin di otaknya. "Rin kenapa sebegitu kejamnya, sih? Padahal aslinya dia baik, kan?" ia menghela napas sepanjang-panjangnya. "Ah!" topi yang dikenakan Len tertiup angin. "Tunggu!" katanya sambil mengejar topinya. Topi itu mendarat tepat di dekat kaki seorang gadis berambut hijau.

"Ini topimu?" tanya gadis itu. Len mengangguk. Gadis itu memakaikan topi pada Len. "Eh, siapa namamu?" tanyanya. "Len..." jawab Len pelan. "Hoo... namaku Miku! Salam kenal!"

"Miku, ayo cepat." Terdengar suara lelaki berambut biru memanggil Miku. "Iya, Kaito!" Miku berlari mendekati Kaito, dan merangkul lengan Kaito. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Len." Kata Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa lagi..."

.

Di sisi lain, Rin yang sedang menyamar menemukan sosok Len dengan wajah memerah, terlihat jelas ia menyukai Miku. Rin gemetar, kesal, ingin menangis. Lelaki idamannya, Kaito telah direbut oleh gadis bernama Miku, dan sekarang kembaran kesayangnya yang direbut.

.

"Len, hancurkan!" perintah Rin tanpa melihat Len. Ia menangis. "Apa?" tanya Len tak percaya. "Hancurkan! Hancurkan negeri itu!"

Len terduduk tak percaya. Ia menahan air matanya. "Anda serius?" tanyanya. "Ya! Hancurkan Yellow Country! Dan bunuh pemimpin negeri itu!" jerit Rin. Air mata mulai mengalir ke pipi Len. Pemimpin Yellow Country adalah Miku. Itu artinya...

"Cepat pergi!"

"Ya..."

.

"Bagaimana ini, Tuan Putri?" negeri hijau yang seharusnya damai itu diserang. Sang ratu negeri itu ketakutan. "Amankan semua warga!" jeritnya memerintah.

"Ah!" Miku menemukan sosok Len. "Kau yang waktu itu kan? Tolong aku!" pekiknya panik sambil mengguncang bahu Len. Len mengangkat pedang. "Maafkan aku, Miku... seumur hidup aku akan menyesal... ini perintah Tuan Putri..." katanya.

"Eh...?"

Zrats!

Len memenggal kepala Miku. Membunuh Miku atas perintah Rin. Ia menangis. Menyesal.

.

"Miku!" Kaito berlari mencari wujud Miku di tengah keramaian. "Mi–"

Ia akhirnya menemukan sosok Miku. Sosok Miku yang telah mati. Kaito shock. Ia menangis sambil menjerit sambil memeluk tubuh kaku Miku tanpa kepala. Kepala Miku tergeletak dengan air mata yang mulai mengering di pipinya.

"Ini... perbuatan Yellow Country!"

.

Tuan Putri!" tiba-tiba Len muncul tanpa mengetuk pintu kamar Rin.

"Ada apa? Apa menyerobot ke kamar seorang putri itu perbuatan sopan bagi pelayan, hah?" tanya Rin.

"Tuan Putri... kerajaan sudah di kepung!" jerit Len.

"Ah, aku punya banyak pengawal hebat."

"Semuanya! Semuanya adalah musuh! Bahkan penasehat kerajaan pun sudah menjadi lawan! Bagaimana ini?"

Seketika Rin menjadi ketakutan. "Ah... bagaimana ini." Ia mulai menangis. "Akhirku sudah dekat." Katanya sambil terisak. Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal.

Len merasa sangat iba. "Rin..." katanya. Rin menengok. "Aku punya satu permintaan..."

"Apa?"

"Bertukar tempatlah denganku!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan mengenakan bajumu, dan kau mengenakan bajuku. Kau larilah, biar aku saja yang dihukum."

"Apa maksudmu? Ini kesalahanku! Akulah yang seharusnya menerima hal ini! Bukan kamu!" kata Rin sambil menangis.

"Tenanglah, Rin." Len mencium kening Rin. "Aku kembaranmu, tak akan ada yang menyadarinya."

"Tapi!"

"Tidak apa, aku dulu pernah berjanji akan melindungimu, kan? Sebagai saudaramu, bukan sebagai pelayanmu." Kata Len sambil mengembangkan senyumnya. Air mata menetes di pipi Rin.

.

"Tuan Putri Rin! Anda telah terkepung!" teriak rakyat bersamaan saat menerobos masuk kamar Rin. Yang mereka lihat adalah Rin sedang berdiri menatap jendela dengan tenang. Auranya berbeda.

"Selamat datang di kerajaanku. Oh, apa ini perilaku yang sopan, ya? Menerobos. Fufu, biarlah. Ada keperluan apa?" tanya Rin dengan santai. Auranya begitu tenang. Tidak seperti Rin. 'Kalian merasa berbeda? Tentu saja, ini aku, Len, bukan Rin.' Pikir Len dalam hati.

"Eh..." para rakyat tercengang. "K-kemana pelayanmu?" tanya Piko, salah seorang rakyat. Rin, alias Len, menggeleng. "Sudah kusuruh lari. Biar saja, ia tak perlu mendapat hal yang tak perlu ia dapat."

.

Di sisi lain, Rin sedang berlari di tengah hujan yang mengguyur kota. Air matanya tersamarkan oleh hujan deras itu. "Maafkan aku, Len." Katanya dalam hati. Ia terus berlari meninggalkan kota.

.

"Sudah! Tangkap! Pasti dia Tuan Putri!" mereka segera mengepung Rin, alias Len, sekalipun mereka kebingungan. "Hukum mati!"

.

Dalam penjaranya, Len terus menyamar menjadi Rin, ia juga terus berdoa untuk keselamatan Rin. "Kumohon, Tuhan... jagalah Rin." Begitu terus.

"Rin Kagamine." Seseorang membuka sel penjara Len. "Saatnya eksekusi."

.

Len sudah siap di eksekusi. Penggal kepala. Hukuman yang kejam.

"Ada kata-kata yang ingin anda ucapkan?" tanya sang algojo. Len menoleh kesana-kemari mencari sosok Rin. Akhirnya ia menemukan sosok Rin. "Ah, sudah waktunya camilan!"

Zrak!

Kepala Len terlepas dari tubuhnya. Tergeletak tak bergerak di bawah. Semua orang tersenyum dan bersorak bahagia.

Kecuali Rin, tentu. Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

"Tidaaakkkkk! Leeeeeeeennnn!" jeritnya. "Tidak! Tidak! Akulah yang salah, Len!" jeritnya. Tapi tak ada orang yang menyadari jeritannya. Semua terlalu bahagia untuk menyadari jeritan Rin. Rin sangat menyesal. Andai saja dia tidak semena-mena pada rakyat, tentu saja ia masih berbahagia bersama Len. Andai waktu dapat terulang...

Mungkin mereka masih bersama, dan terus bersama.

_**-Fin-**_


	18. Regret Message

_**~The Story of Music~**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Crypton's. Story isn't mine too at all.<em>

_Summary: 'Nada-nada yang dilantunkan dalam sebuah lagu memiliki arti banyak cerita. / bad at summary, open request based on song.'_

_Details and warning: gaje, AU, abal, OOC, aneh, Typo(s). All the stories are music ff. Request open. I'll here the request if it's song request :3 it's all based by song. So, request the song if you want! All genre! Romance, friendship, it's all accepted! J-Pop or western song. Country song or everything! And K-Pop is allowed to... I think... ah, and if it's a romance song, please request the pairing to, or I'll make my own pairing! Sometimes drabble..._

_Author's note: sequel 3! Bentar lagi jadi, mama! Hoho, tambah gaje, tah? :3 aku suka gaje XD #dibuang lanjutkan! #gue kenapa# tenang, bentar(?) lagi selesai, kok, abis ini kan Re_Birthday, abis itu selesai. Nanti lice accept all request! Terus balik lagi menjadi seekor gadis(?) egois yang menuruti kemauannya sendiri #dor hope you like, all!_

* * *

><p><em>Sequel story. Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, Regret Message, and Re_birthday.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XVII: Regret Message<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Based on Regret Message by Rin Kagamine.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Those regret... will it disappear with my tears and some regrets? Or... will you come back to me?<em>

* * *

><p>Len telah mati. Baginya itu kesalahannya. Len telah hilang. Baginya itu dosanya. Len tak akan kembali. Baginya itu karmanya.<p>

Baginya, segalanya sudah berakhir.

Itu akhir bagi Rin. Lebih baik dialah yang mati dibanding harus kehilangan Len. Intinya, dua-duanya akhir, tapi lebih menyakitkan kehilangan dibandingkan dihilangkan. Andai saat ini Len yang merasakan ini, tentu ia juga akan berpikir seperti Rin saat ini.

Masih terkenang di ingatannya. Masih begitu berbekas. Bagaimana Len menghilang, bagaimana sikapnya terhadap masyarakat, bagaimana pembalasan mereka. Kenapa karmanya begitu menyedihkan? Rin merasa ia lebih baik mati. Rin bukan siapa-siapa tanpa Len. Rin bukan apa-apa tanpa Len. Ia merasa lebih baik mati dan pergi bersama Len di alam sana.

.

Rin kembali ke rumah barunya. Penyamarannya berhasil. Penyamaran apa?

.

( a little bit flashback )

Sepuluh hari yang lalu, alias sehari setelah eksekusi Rin yang harus dihadapi Len, Rin datang kembali ke tengah kota.

"Ano..." ia menyapa seseorang. "Maaf." Kata Rin. Orang itu menoleh. Seorang gadis bernama Meiko. Meiko tersenyum. "Ah, hai." Kata Meiko. "Orang baru, ya?" tanyanya. Rin mengangguk. "Ano... aku dengar ini negara yang kaya, jadi aku ingin tinggal di sini." Kata Rin. Meiko tersenyum. "Kau beruntung, Gadis Pirang!" katanya. "Sang Ratu yang kejam yang mengatur negeri ini baru di eksekusi kemarin, lho!"

Deg!

Jantung Rin berdetak kencang. Itu bukan sang ratu, pikir Rin. Itu sang pelayan ratu. Lanjutnya dalam hati. "Wah..." kata Rin berusaha tenang. "Jadi aku harus melapor ke mana?" tanyanya. Meiko mengajaknya pergi. Rin menoleh ke mana-mana. Ia merasa sedih, ternyata rakyat begitu baik, tapi ia begitu semena-mena. "Andai aku tak berbuat kejam dulu..." gumam Rin tak sengaja. "Ng? Apa katamu?" tanya Meiko yang mendengar gumaman Rin. Rin kaget. "Tidak!"

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, seperti apa ratumu?" tanya Rin. Ia tau jelas seperti apa dia, tapi ia ingin tau perkataan rakyat tentangnya. "Dia..." kata Meiko. "Sangat mirip denganmu, Gadis Pirang." Lanjutnya.

Deg!

Jelas mirip, pikir Rin, sang ratu adalah aku sendiri. "Dan kejam, tapi sepertinya aslinya dia baik. Kasihan juga sih... dulu ia terpisah dari kembarannya, dan sampai sekarang tak diketahui keberadaannya." Lagi-lagi Rin terpana. Mereka menyusuri jalan setapak dalam diam setelah Meiko menjelaskan tentang Rin.

.

Mereka sampai di sebuah rumah kecil yang bagus. "Nah, kau boleh tinggal di sini, Gadis Pirang!" kata Meiko. "Rumah siapa ini?" tanya Rin ragu. "Rumahku yang kukontrakkan. Kuberikan padamu. Soalnya kamu baik dan asik!" katanya. Rin terpana. Baik? Baginya dirinya ini sangat kejam, tapi Meiko masih menganggapnya baik. Begitu baiknya rakyat negerinya...

"Ah, Gadis Pirang! Siapa namamu?" tanya Meiko. "Namaku...?" Rin balas bertanya. "Ya!" Meiko menganggukkan kepala mantap. "Namaku... Rin– ah!" nyaris saja Rin membongkar rahasianya. "Ng?"

"Ah! Riri Mikagane maksudku!" jawab Rin asal. "Riri?" kata Meiko ragu, seperti tak percaya pada Rin. "Ya!" kata Rin berusaha membuat Meiko percaya.

"Nama yang unik!" kata Meiko sambil tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Riri!"

( flashback finish )

.

Rin berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. Ia menutup pintu dan melepas sepatu. Saat berjalan ke kamar, hendak naik tangga, ia melihat foto diri Len yang ia pajang di atas lemari. Rin diam sejenak di depan tangga, lalu memutuskan untuk mendekati foto itu.

Rin mengulurkan tangannya, meraih foto itu. Matanya menatap sedih sosok yang ada dalam bingkai foto usang itu. Air mata menetes dan membasahi bingkai itu. Rumah itu menjadi saksi bisu kesedihan dan penyesalan Rin.

.

Rin keluar dari rumah, hendak berbelanja. Kehidupan sebagai rakyat biasa begitu sulit baginya, tapi untung saja tanpa banyak bertanya, Meiko mau menemani dan membantunya. Orang itu bukan hanya cantik, tapi juga baik.

"Meiko..." kata Rin. "Terima kasih kau masih menungguku." Meiko mengangguk. "Tentu. Orang luar memang agak sulit bersama dengan rakyat negeri ini, jadi aku maklum. Aku senang kok kau mau berteman denganku." Kata Meiko tersenyum. Teman... itu sungguh kata-kata yang mengejutkan bagi Rin. Masalahnya, Rin adalah orang yang menyiksa mereka, tapi Meiko dan rakyat lain menganggapnya teman karena mereka tak tau jati diri 'Riri' ini. Rin memang menyamar dengan nama Riri.

"Seperti biasa, aku akan menemanimu ke pasar." Sahut Meiko dan menarik tangan Rin. Mereka berjalan bersisihan menyusuri kota yang ramai dan hangat ini. Andai dari dulu Rin merasakan ini, dia pasti tak akan semena-mena lagi terhadap rakyat. Dan negeri ini akan sangat sempurna. "Ah! Oh, ya, Riri, apa kau tau legenda kota ini?" tanya Meiko. Rin kaget. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan panggilan 'Riri', ia terlalu terbiasa dipanggil 'Rin' atau 'Tuan Putri'. "Ah, aku tak tau." Jawab Rin pelan. Meiko tersenyum. "Ahaha, jelas saja, ya. Soalnya kau kan orang baru di sini."

Rin menggangguk. Tidak baru tinggal, pikirnya, hanya saja baru merasakan berada di tengah masyarakat.

"Apa kau mau mendengarnya?" tawar Meiko. Rin diam saja. "Riri?" panggilan Meiko membuyarkan lamunannya. "Ah, ya, tentu saja." Jawab Rin.

"Kau tau pelabuhan yang ada di pinggir kota? Katanya kau bisa mengabulkan permohonan! Apa saja!" kata Meiko semangat.

"Permohonan...? Apa saja...?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Ya!" Meiko tersenyum karena sepertinya Rin tertarik pada ceritanya. "Tulis permohonanmu dalam selembar kertas, dan masukkanlah kertas itu ke dalam sebuah botol kaca. Lalu, buang saja botol itu ke laut, biarkan gelombang membawa surat itu pergi jauh. Dan permohonanmu akan terkabulkan." Meiko begitu semangat menjelaskannya. Sampai Rin terpana.

"Permohonan... terkabul... ah." Rin tersenyum. Meiko juga tersenyum. "Sudah kuduga Riri akan tersenyum kalau mendengar ceritaku." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Wajah Rin bersemu merah. "Jangan-jangan kau berbohong soal legenda itu?" tanya Rin. Meiko menggeleng. "Tidak. Legenda itu nyata. Katanya, nyata."

"Hooo..."

.

Rin berdiri di pinggir pantai di pelabuhan yang ada di pinggir kota tersebut, pelabuhan yang dibicarakan Meiko. Tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah botol kaca yang berisi sebuah surat. Ia menatap lurus ke laut lepas. Ia bimbang. Akankah ia melepaskan botol kaca ini? Dan membiarkan permohonannya mengambang di laut lepas ini? Berharap ditemukan dan dikabulkan? Dan berharap air matanya ini ikut pergi? Dan menghilang ditelan bumi? Akankah permohonannya ini mengembara bersama air mata dan penyesalannya di laut lepas ini?

Rin menatap ke bawah. Gaun bagian bawahnya basah karena air. Ia menatap ke air itu. Masih ragu. Akhirnya, air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya dan menetes di botol kaca itu. Ia mengangguk.

"Len..." ucapnya. "Semoga permohonan ini bisa sampai, dan kau akan kembali." Rin mengecup botol itu, lalu meletakkan botol itu di permukaan air, dan membiarkan terbawa gelombang. Menjauhi pantai. Perlahan, botol itu menjauh, sama seperti sosok Rin yang menjauh meninggalkan pantai.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jika terlahir kembali, aku ingin menjadi yang terbaik, dan bisa bermain deng<em>_an tenang bersama Len."_

* * *

><p>Boleh kan aku memohon seperti itu, Len? Kembaranku yang tercinta...<p>

**_-Fin-_**


	19. Rebirthday

_**~The Story of Music~**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Crypton's. Story isn't mine too at all.<em>

_Summary: 'Nada-nada yang dilantunkan dalam sebuah lagu memiliki arti banyak cerita. / bad at summary, open request based on song.'_

_Details and warning: gaje, AU, abal, OOC, aneh, Typo(s). All the stories are music ff. Request open. I'll here the request if it's song request :3 it's all based by song. So, request the song if you want! All genre! Romance, friendship, it's all accepted! J-Pop or western song. Country song or everything! And K-Pop is allowed to... I think... ah, and if it's a romance song, please request the pairing to, or I'll make my own pairing! Sometimes drabble..._

_Author's note: SEQUEL 4! *jerit* #dor #dia kenapa# ah! Akhirnya sampai juga di sequel terakhir dari ff song fic gaje saya ini! Hoho! Senangnya udah sampe sequel terakhirnya... terharu(?)! sabar ya kalian semua yang udah request! Abis ini request langsung di penuhi, terus balik lagi mau menikmati ego sendiri #dor #dasar super egois# ah, tapi kali ini bingung lho bikinnya. Soalnya aku juga kurang ngerti lagu yang satu itu. Jadinya... drabble, aneh, ancur. Lho? Bukannya selalu aneh dan ancur ya? Hah, terserah. Hope you like, minna! Sequel terakhir! Tunggu abis ini request kalian akan lice bikin!_

* * *

><p><em>Sequel story. Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, Regret Message, and Re_birthday.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XVIII: Re_birthday<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Based on Re_birthday by Len Kagamine.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Am I died? When? Why? I don't want to know anything. I just want to... rebirth, and meet you.<em>

* * *

><p>Len membuka mata. Gelap. Terlalu gelap, sampai ia tak bisa melihat apapun bahkan dirinya. Len menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak terlihat apa-apa. Sejauh mata memandang, yang ada hanya kegelapan. Ia melihat ke bawah. Benar-benar hebat, seperti yang dia duga, dia tak bisa melihat dirinya sendiri. Sekalipun dia sudah mendekatkan tangannya sampai depan mata, berharap dapat melihat tangannya. Ini yang dinamakan kegelapan abadi? Sungguh mengerikan. Tidak terdengar apapun, tidak terlihat apapun. Ia benar-benar sendirian, tak ada apapun. Yang ada hanyalah satu orang dalam ruangan besar gelap tiada akhir yang mengerikan ini.<p>

Len menengadahkan kepala ke menghadap ke atas, berharap menemukan sesuatu. Benar, dia sukses menemukan sebuah lubang. Lubang yang sangat jauh dan tak mungkin dijangkau olehnya. Kalau ia perhatikan baik-baik, ia bisa menemukan bahwa di luar sana musim gugur sedang terjadi. Menyadari di luar sana ada kehidupan, Len ingin berteriak meminta bantuan, tetapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Suaranya tak bisa keluar sekalipun ia berteriak.

"Bocah pendosa..." tiba-tiba, terdengarlah sebuah suara dari atas langit. "Sebenarnya kau akan lebih baik tidak meninggalkan ruangan ini. Tapi, apa kau bisa menerima jika kau di keluarkan?"

Akhirnya Len bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi. Kematian. Hukuman. Rakyat. Kesalahan. Penyesalan. Keinginan. Tangisan. Darah. Pemerintahan. Negeri yang kaya. Rakyat yang tersiksa. Eksekusi. Kata-kata terakhir. Ratu yang jatuh. Pertukaran. Air mata. Rin.

Rin...

Rin. Itu. Dengan satu kata Rin, segalanya bisa ia ingat. Semuanya. Dia telah mati. Mati? Tentu. Eksekusi yang seharusnya didapatkan Rin malah didapatkan olehnya. Karena keinginannya. Menggantikan Rin mendapatkan kematian ini. Setelah menyadari semuanya, ia tersenyum. Baginya, yang terpenting Rin masih hidup dan merasakan dunia. Baginya, biar saja ia mati, asal Rin masih bisa tersenyum.

Tapi Len tak tau bahwa Rin sebenarnya tersiksa tanpanya.

Len menundukkan kepalanya, dan melihat tangannya. Kedua tangannya terikat borgol berwarna merah. Bagaikan itu adalah darah para rakyat. Sedangkan pergelangan kakinya terikat oleh rantai biru. Bagaikan itu adalah air mata para rakyat. Sudah pasti. Ini... dosanya? Atau dosa siapa?

Len menutup mata memikirkan hal itu.

"La..." tiba-tiba, terdengar senandung. "Lu li la..." siapa? Siapakah orang yang menyenandungkan lagu lullaby ini?

Len menoleh ke atas lagi. Di atas tampaknya musim semi tak bergerak, jadi bagaimana ia bisa mendengar nyanyian yang hanya bisa menyembuhkannya itu?

Akhirnya Len menyadari apa maksud dan arti dari lagu itu.

"From the opening of the spring,

Fell a small light,

Surely it's that."

Sebuah pesan. Itu adalah sebuah pesan dari Rin untuk Len. Len mengerti. Semacam pesan; 'Ayo, segera pulang' dari Rin. Len tersenyum. Dalam hati dia ingin segera kembali menemui Rin.

"Hei..." terdengar lagi suara yang sama seperti tadi. "Ini bukan berarti dosamu telah diampuni, lho. Tapi kau harus keluar dari sini." Lanjut suara itu. Len tersenyum. Keluar... bertemu dengan Rin! "Kau akan terlahir kembali, kau akan menerima hidup yang baru. Dalam setiap dimensi, setiap manusia akan terlahir kembali. Kau akan terlahir kembali dan bertemu orang-orang yang dulu kau temui. Ingat itu." Len mengangguk mengerti.

Len memejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba angin menghembus menerpa wajah Len. Borgol di tangannya lepas. Rantai di kakinya pun ikut terlepas. Lega rasanya. Len merasa sudah agak bebas. Ia bisa bernapas lega.

"Sekarang..." kata suara itu lagi. "Dosa, kesedihan, takdir, penyesalan. Semua hal duniawi itu akan terulang. Tapi tak semuanya sama, tentu."

Len mengangguk. Konsekuensi sangat besar, tapi ia bisa menanggungnya. "Takdir. Semuanya. Pokoknya, semua akan terulang. Orang yang pernah kau temui pun akan muncul lagi." kata suara itu. Len mengangguk mengerti sekali lagi. "Sebenarnya kau akan lebih beruntung jika tetap tinggal di neraka ini. Dunia jauh lebih merepotkan dari pada neraka ini." Len terdiam dan merenung. Memangnya bisa ya neraka lebih indah dari pada dunia?

"Tapi ini pilihan, kau tau? Jadi, pilihlah sekarang." Suara itu memerintah. "Pilih. Hidup kembali, atau tetap tinggal di neraka ini?"

Len diam. Ia mengangguk. "Hidup kembali, terlahir kembali. Len Kagamine. Kau akan terlahir kembali. Dosa. Penyesalan. Takdir. Semua selalu menyertaimu. Jangan menyesal telah memilih kelahiran yang terulang. Semua orang yang pernah kau temui pun akan terlahir lagi." kata suara itu, terdengar senang. "Siapkan imanmu." Len mengangguk. "Len Kagamine..."

Dan sedetik kemudian secercah cahaya menyilaukan menerpa wajah Len.

.

Angin menerpa wajah Len. "Fuh..." ia bisa menghela napas sekarang. Suaranya telah keluar. Ia... telah hidup kembali.

"Uh! Len! Bangun!" suara khas yang sangat dikenal Len dan sangat dia rindukan mengalun lembut melewati telinganya. Len membuka mata. Sosok di hadapannya sangat tak bisa ia percaya. Rin!

Len bangkit dan segera memeluk Rin. "Rin! Astaga! Apa yang terjadi? Kemana saja... ah! Pokoknya, aku merindukanmu, Rin!" teriak Len sambil menangis. Rin tampak kebingungan. "Kau kenapa, sih? Seperti tak pernah melihatku saja. Kepalamu terbentur, ya? Kau sakit ya?"

"Eh...?" Len kebingungan. Ia menatap Rin. Tidak berubah, hanya pakaiannya saja yang berubah.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Rin sambil meletakkan tangannya di kening Len. "Tidak panas, ah."

"Ahaha! Len itu tukang ngelindur, tau!" tawa Miku. "Haha, kau kejam sekali Miku! Tapi Len memang suka ngelindur, sih!" kata Kaito sambil bercanda. Tak ada yang berubah. Semua wajah yang Len lihat... semua wajah itu berasal dari negerinya yang dulu. Tiba-tiba ia ingat. Ia terlahir kembali, bukan kembali ke masanya.

"Ahaha." Terdengar tawa Luka dari belakang. "Sudahlah, ayo, lanjutkan permainan kita!" katanya. Semua mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tempat mereka bermain.

Rin diam sejenak, lalu menatap Len. "Dasar pelayanku yang nakal!" Katanya. "Jangan lupa sebentar lagi waktunya camilan siang!" goda Rin. Len tersenyum saat menyadari Rin tak berubah sama sekali.

"Aku pulang, saudaraku, Tuan Putri yang kejam!"

_**-Fin-**_


	20. Month of Music

_**~The Story of Music~**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Crypton's. Story isn't mine too at all.<em>

_Summary: 'Nada-nada yang dilantunkan dalam sebuah lagu memiliki arti banyak cerita. / bad at summary, open request based on song.'_

_Details and warning: gaje, AU, abal, OOC, aneh, Typo(s). All the stories are music ff. Request open. I'll here the request if it's song request :3 it's all based by song. So, request the song if you want! All genre! Romance, friendship, it's all accepted! J-Pop or western song. Country song or everything! And K-Pop is allowed to... I think... ah, and if it's a romance song, please request the pairing to, or I'll make my own pairing! Sometimes drabble..._

_Author's note: yeah! Sampe chapter ini! Kali ini request dari __**24498**__ ._. set, ini kenapa namanya angka? -_- biarin, orang dia yang ngasih nama. Month of music! An un-romance song! Gomen ne lama! Soalnya dikejar ujian nan laknat dan dikejar ff collab! Hoho! Gomen ne! Tapi semoga suka, ya! Hope you like, all!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XX: Month of Music<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Based on Month of Music by Hatsune Miku.<em>

* * *

><p>XXXxxxXXX<p>

_Music for us,_

_Share music,_

_For all of us._

XXXxxxXXX

Miku mengambil iPod-nya. Ia menyetel sebuah lagu. Angin sore menghembus pelan menerpa wajah Miku dan menerbangkan rambut hijaunya. Mata hijaunya menatap ke arah matahari sore yang mau tenggelam di ufuk barat. Miku tersenyum sekali lagi. Hari ini berlalu seperti biasa, jadi Miku harus tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Ah! Lagi-lagi hari yang cepat ini berlalu. Dan tetap saja matahari yang terbenam itu sangat indah!" gumamnya ceria. "Aku harus bersyukur lagi nih! Sekali lagi bisa melihat matahari yang indah di sore ini." Senyum di bibir merahnya berkembang semakin lebar.

Mulut Miku bergerak-gerak. Ia menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Lagu bahagia tentang kehidupan. Memang paling indah menyenandungkan nada yang kita bisa ditemani oleh angin sore dan matahari sore yang mau terbenam di ufuk barat. Sambil tersenyum manja, dan dengan malu-malu pergi dan akan digantikan sang bulan.

"Miku!" sapa Rin. Miku menoleh. Gadis berambut pirang sahabat dekatnya itu menyapanya. Wajahnya polos dan sangat imut. Matanya yang biru memancarkan kebaikan. "Rin!" kata Miku. Rin buru-buru mendekati Miku. Kedua gadis itu tersenyum.

"Lagi apa?" tanya Rin. "Tidak. Hanya bersenandung menikmati indahnya sore." Jawab Miku. "Aku ikut, ya?" tanya Rin. Miku mengangguk.

Ah... sore hari. Matahari terbenam. Memang paling indah kalau menyenandungkan lagu. Apa lagi jika ditemani oleh seorang sahabat dekat. Mereka bersenandung terus. Teman-teman mereka pun terus berdatangan dan ikut menyanyi. Luka, Kaito, Gakupo, Len, pokoknya semua teman mereka. Akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk menyanyi di taman saja.

Mereka menyanyi dengan riang. Sementara sang surya terus turun menutup hari. Sang purnama pun mulai menampakkan wujudnya.

Kaito bangkit dari duduknya. Ia tersenyum. "Ayo nyanyi lagi!" katanya. "Tanpa kau suruh pun kami akan terus menyanyi, Kaito." Ucap Luka. Semua terus bernyanyi, sedangkan Kaito bernyanyi sambil menari.

"Miku!" kata Kaito mengulurkan tangan. "Ayo menari juga." Katanya. Miku bangkit dan menerima uluran tangan itu. Mereka pun menari berdua. Bagaikan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Rin dan kawan-kawannya hanya tertawa sambil terus menyanyi dan menikmati tarian dua insan itu.

XXXxxxXXX

_Tunjukkan mimpimu,_

_Kita kan penuhi __month of music__,_

_Tak ada jawaban mudah,_

_Membawamu ke sana..._

XXXxxxXXX

Miku berdebar. Ia merasa sangat senang. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan tak karuan. Ia bahagia. Di antara teman-teman yang ia sayangi, ia bisa menari dengan sahabat terdekatnya, Kaito.

"Kaito..." kata Miku pelan di sela-sela tarian. "Aku sangat bahagia. Saking bahagianya, aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

"Bahagia kenapa?" tanya Kaito polos. Bingung.

"Aku bahagia... karena aku telah terlahir ke dunia ini. Telah bertemu dengan kalian. Pokoknya segalanya. Untuk itu... aku tak tau harus berbuat apa. Apa perlu kunyanyikan sebuah lagu non-stop seumur hidupku? Ah, kupikir itu juga tak berguna. Semuanya... sudah sangat tak ternilai." Miku tersenyum.

Ayo! Mainkan musik! Senandungkan nada yang kita bisa! Musik untuk kita! Ayo bagikan musik itu untuk kita semua.

Bagi juga kebahagiaan dalam musik itu, ya!

_**-Fin-**_


	21. Teacher and Student Love Game

_**~The Story of Music~**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Crypton's. Story isn't mine too at all.<em>

_Summary: 'Nada-nada yang dilantunkan dalam sebuah lagu memiliki arti banyak cerita. / bad at summary, open request based on song.'_

_Details and warning: gaje, AU, abal, OOC, aneh, Typo(s). All the stories are music ff. Request open. I'll here the request if it's song request :3 it's all based by song. So, request the song if you want! All genre! Romance, friendship, it's all accepted! J-Pop or western song. Country song or everything! And K-Pop is allowed to... I think... ah, and if it's a romance song, please request the pairing to, or I'll make my own pairing! Sometimes drabble..._

_Author's note: another request by __**Blooming Edelweiss**__. Set, Edelweiss kayaknya seneng banget bikin gue bingung. Song requested: A Teacher and Student's Love Game. Pairing: Piko x OC. Woy! Nama OC lu susah banget woy! Dx #dibuang lice aja gak tau cara bacanya ._. Chyryntz Mizune. Karena kalo saya panggil Chyryntz susah ngetiknya sampe bisa 5 kali typo, boleh saya panggil Mizu, ya! Lice stress kalo nemu typo terus. Hope you like, all! Especially Edelweiss! Sorry late. Bahasanya nyampur antara bahasa baku dan bahasa gaul(?) lho. Jadi ancur banget!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XXI: Teacher and Student's Love Game<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Based on A Teacher and Student's Love Game by Hiyama Kiyoteru &amp; Kaai Yuki.<em>

* * *

><p>"Huwaaahhh..." Chyryntz Mizune, gadis SD (dadakan) menghela napas panjang. Rambut merah gelap (yang suka dikira hitam) dan bergelombang yang di kucir <em>twin tail<em> melambai-lambai di terpa angin dari luar jendela kelas. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, lelah dan juga kesal. "Uh..." keluhnya. "Si guru sial itu ngapain, sih? Ini salahnya! Aku tak mau menghabiskan sepenuh hariku di kelas dengan guru sial itu!" katanya setengah berteriak sambil menemdang-nendang kaki meja. "Guru sial!"

"Chyryntz Mizune."

"Glek!" Mizune tersentak. Ini suara orang yang paling ingin ia hindari. "Pak Pi-Piko!"

Piko Utatane, sang guru berbadan pendek itu menghela napas. Ia mengatur letak kacamatanya. "Sudah kubilang jika tak ada orang lain, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Pak Piko'." Katanya. "Kau merasa sudah bisa, hah?" tanyanya.

Mizune terdiam. Sebenarnya ia tak mengerti pelajaran dari Piko, tapi ia harus pura-pura mengerti, supaya bebas dari kelas tambahan ini.

Piko mendekati Mizune. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga muridnya yang nakal itu. "Chyryntz Mizune... cobalah sekali-sekali jujur. Jangan bersikap kelihatannya kau lebih bisa daripada yang sesungguhnya." Bisik Piko pelan. Wajah Mizune memerah. Napas sang guru begitu dekat dan mengenai tengkuknya, membuatnya merinding. Piko hanya tersenyum.

"Nah!" kata Piko. "Cepat belajar lagi."

Mizune makin pingsan di mejanya. "Ah, sial. Kenapa aku doang yang belajar, sih?" keluhnya.

"Soalnya..." kata Piko pelan sambil ngobrak-abrik tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas. "Aku paling takut dengan nilai tesmu tau!"

Jreng!

Kertas yang di pegang Piko adalah kumpulan kertas lembar jawaban ulangan yang nilainya do re mi fa sol (baca: nilainya satu sampe lima doang) dengan tulisan CHYRYNTZ MIZUNE di kolom nama.

"Uwa!" Mizune shock sendiri. Nilai ujiannya memang tak pernah bagus. Nilai tertingginya, satu kali, hanya 6.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan nilaimu, tau! Hanya kau yang nilainya bisa segini! Teman-temanmu saja nilai paling kecilnya tujuh!" teriak Piko sambil menyodorkan kertas ujian itu. Mizune hanya bisa diam. "Jadi pelajaran tambahan ini hanya khusus untukmu, Mizune! Karena kau begitu bodoh!"

"Tukang bohong!" teriak Mizune sambil melempar tinjunya ke arah sang guru. Piko sempat menghindar. "Aku tidak bodoh! Hanya saja kau yang mempersulit soal khusus untukku, kan?"

"Siapa yang mau mempersulitnya, murid sialan?" tanya Piko tak kalah kesal.

"Pasti kau mempersulitnya supaya bisa dekat-dekat aku dengan alasan memberi pelajaran tambahan untukku, kan?"

"Idih! Ge-er aja! Kau kira aku pedo yang mau sama bocah loli kayak kamu?"

"Itu benar, kan?"

Oke, ini pertengkaran yang tiada habisnya. Ini sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah love game antara dua insan ini. Sang guru dan sang murid. Love game antara keduanya. Benar-benar terlihat Tsundere...

"Oke! Sekarang ayo kita belajar!" paksa Piko yang telah kelelahan bertengkar dengan Mizune. "Beri aku jawaban yang serius! Tiga tambah empat hasilnya berapa?"

"Sembilan!" jawab Mizune ngeyel.

"Bukan itu bego!" jerit Piko kesal. "Kau tidak serius, ya?"

"Tiga kali tiga (sa-zan) sama dengan...?"

'Eh? Apa dia bilang _Southern All Stars _(Sazan Ooru Sutaazu)?' tanya Mizune kebingungan di hatinya. "Bintang!"

"Salah! Dasar bodoh!"

"Puh." Mizune mencibir. Kesal sekali rasanya. Mizune buru-buru mengejarkan soal yang diberikan Piko.

"Hei, Mizune... andai kau mendapat satu saja nilai sempurna, aku akan mendekorasi kelas seindah mungkin dan menyambutmu seperti di pesta." Ucap Piko. "Tapi itu tak mungkin, ya?" lanjutnya sambil tertawa.

"Mizune..." kata sang guru. "Ayo, katakanlah di telingaku. Janjimu. Janji untuk belajar. Dan ciumlah bibirku. Cium untuk memberiku kebahagiaan dan untuk segel janji itu."

Mizune terdiam. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Begitu juga Piko.

"Ah, bodo amat ah! Buruan! Cepat hapalkan tabel perkalian ini!" paksa Piko menyodorkan tabel perkalian. Mizune speechless tak bisa menghapalkannya.

"Ayo tes lagi!" paksa Piko. "Dua kali tiga (ni-san) jadinya...?"

'Eh...? Kakak (niisan)? Bagian privat kakak?' Mizune tambah bingung. "Berbulu!" jawab Mizune kelewat ngeyel.

Piko sweat drop seketika. "Ganti soal! Satu kali lima (in-go) jadinya...?"

'Apel (ringo)? Wah! Enak!' pikir Mizune dalam hati. "Apel? Aku mau!"

Lagi-lagi Piko sweat drop. "Woy Mizune! Kuping apa otak lu yang ngeyel gini dari tadi? Bukan ringo! Tapi in-go!"

"Ahaha." Mizune tertawa. "Iya deh... aku memang salah. Tapi, terima kasih atas pelajaran dan permainan hari ini, Piko Utatane!" ucap Mizune sambil mencium sang guru.

Inilah permainan cinta antara sang guru dan sang murid!

_**-Fin-**_


	22. Memories of You

_**~The Story of Music~**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Crypton's. Story isn't mine too at all.<em>

_Summary: 'Nada-nada yang dilantunkan dalam sebuah lagu memiliki arti banyak cerita. / bad at summary, open request based on song.'_

_Details and warning: gaje, AU, abal, OOC, aneh, Typo(s). All the stories are music ff. Request open. I'll here the request if it's song request :3 it's all based by song. So, request the song if you want! All genre! Romance, friendship, it's all accepted! J-Pop or western song. Country song or everything! And K-Pop is allowed to... I think... ah, and if it's a romance song, please request the pairing to, or I'll make my own pairing! Sometimes drabble..._

_Author's note: yeah! Request betebaran! #NO now is requested by __**Accueil**__. Yumi Kawamura – Memories of You. Character: Luka. Hm... ini ada yang mesti di pairing gak? Kalo gak ada... syukurlah. Kalo ada, saya asal bikin, yo! Lama ya? Sorry for late update. Saya emang paling lama kalo update story. Hoho. Gaje abal aneh dan ancur. Terima kasih semuanya #plak saya gak ngerti... jadi saya bikin asal seasal kegalauan saya berlanjut #NO hoho. Hope you like!_

_Now is Luka's POV._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XXII: Memories of You<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Based on Memories of You by Yumi Kawamura.<em>

* * *

><p>Hujan. Rintik-rintik hujan. Air turun dari atas langit. Dan membasahi tanah. Langit sedang menangis. Aku mengerti. Awan menjadi hitam dan menurunkan air yang membasahi tanah. Rumput di tanah tertimpa tangisan sang langit. Daun, rumput, tanah, semuanya. Tapi para katak senang dengan hujan. Ya, bagiku katak itu kejam. Di saat sang langit menangis, sang katak bernyanyi. Aku berjalan mendekati sofa yang ada di dekat jendela, dan segera duduk. Rambut merah mudaku tergerai. Aku berusaha menikmati hujan. Menikmati rintik hujan yang membasahi bumi.<p>

"Ah..." aku menghela napas panjang. Angin menghembus. Sungguh menenangkan. Rasanya aku bisa melupakanmu kalau begini.

Ah! Tidak! Jangan! Aku tak mau melupakanmu. Aku tak mau melupakan senyummu. Semua itu terlalu berarti untuk dilupakan bagiku. Jadi biarkan aku mengingatmu, ya!

Aku menengadahkan kepala dan menatap keluar jendela. Rintik hujan terus membasahi tanah. Di langit kelam berawan ini, aku bagai melihat wajahmu. Senyummu. Senyummu yang tak pernah mau kulupakan. Ah... matamu, senyummu, pokoknya semuanya. Tak ada yang mau kulupakan.

Aku memejamkan mata. Menenangkan diri. Biar aku merasa berat dan menyakitkan untuk memohon, akan kuterima keberanian untuk melawanmu saat aku terbangun nanti. Ah, terbangun? Entahlah... entah apa maksudnya itu.

Semoga... suatu saat nanti, saat aku terbangun, aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Dan tak terpisahkan lagi.

Mataku memanas. Air mata mulai menggenangi mataku. Ingin rasanya aku menangis. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya tak boleh menangis. Aku memalingkan wajah. Mulutku terbuka dan lalu mengatup. Menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Kuharap dengan menyenandungkan lagu ini, aku bisa memalingkan kenangan tentangmu sejauh mungkin dari hatiku yang terdalam. Ah... ingatan tentangmu terlalu mendalam, ya? Sulit untuk dihilangkan.

Sekali lagi aku memejamkan mata. Mengingat saat-saat kita bersama dulu. Masih berbekas di hatiku. Di saat malam hujan seperti ini, kau pasti ada disampingku...

Di malam hujan yang berpetir, aku selalu memintamu menemani tidurku. Dan kau dengan setia menemani. Tangan besarmu yang hangat mengelusku. Membuatku tertidur. Ah... menenangkan sekali. Kelembutan tanganmu menenangkanku.

Senyummu, tawamu, tangismu, kemarahanmu... semuanya. Semuanya berbekas di hatiku. Semua tentangmu... aku merindukannya. Ingatan tentangmu masih ada di hatiku. Selalu. Aku tak akan melupakannya sampai akhir hayatku.

.

Aku berjalan dengan tenang di pinggir kota. Malam itu indah sekali. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara. Suara khas seseorang. Seseorang yang telah lama hilang dariku. Kamu! Itu suaramu, kan? Mirip sekali dengan suaramu. Suaramu berasal dari persimpangan sana.

Kutahan air mataku agar tak jatuh. Aku berlari melewati persimpangan itu, berharap menemukanmu.

Tapi memang tak ada kamu. Kamu memang jauh. Entah di mana. Ah... aku merindukanmu. Akankah kau kembali, kekasihku? Sayangku?

Aku menengadah. Ah, sungguh mimpi indah. Mendengar suara yang mirip dengan suaramu. Sungguh indah. Kenangan memang indah. Apa lagi kenangan tentangmu.

Besok, suatu hari nanti, aku pasti akan bertemu kembali denganmu. Kau pasti akan kembali, kan? Aku merindukanmu... tolong kembalilah padaku.

Kenangan tentangmu selalu ada padaku. Jadi, kapan kau akan kembali padaku?

_**-Fin-**_


	23. Happiness

_**~The Story of Music~**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Crypton's. Story isn't mine too at all.<em>

_Summary: 'Nada-nada yang dilantunkan dalam sebuah lagu memiliki arti banyak cerita. / bad at summary, open request based on song.'_

_Details and warning: gaje, AU, abal, OOC, aneh, Typo(s). All the stories are music ff. Request open. I'll here the request if it's song request :3 it's all based by song. So, request the song if you want! All genres! Romance, friendship, it's all accepted! J-Pop or western song. Country song or everything! And K-Pop is allowed to... I think... ah, and if it's a romance song, please request the pairing to, or I'll make my own pairing! Sometimes drabble..._

_Author's note: gomen ne lama banget update nya! Kena WB untuk ff ini! Another request! Happiness by Yazumi Kana. Requested by __**Yui akasawa**__. Pairing: Len x Miku. Oke, romance lagi. Sampe bosen romance terus deh ._. #NO ah, gak... saya suka romance #plak plak# #alesan aja lu# oke, saya suka request. Jadi saya akan berjuang memenuhi semua request. Walaupun jadinya saya bingung sendiri sih... ah, bodo! Hope you like, all!_

_Now is Miku's POV._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XXIII: Happiness<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Based on Happiness by Yazumi Kana.<em>

* * *

><p>Aku meletakkan kepalaku ke jendela. Ya, di luar hujan deras membasahi bumi. Tanah, rumput, pohon, atap, kendaraan. Semuanya. Orang-orang berlarian menghindari hujan, mencari tempat berteduh. Aku hanya menatap keluar dengan kosong, sambil terus berharap akan menemukan sosokmu.<p>

Air mata mengalir di pipiku. Menangis. Menangis... menangis dan menangis. Aku menutup mataku, membiarkan pikiran dan segala ingatanku melayang.

"Ini hanya masalah kecil, lagipula, hari-hari biasa itu memang paling indah." Seseorang menepuk kepalaku lembut. Suara ini... sangat kukenal. Len!

Aku membuka mata, menghapus air mataku, dan mencari sosokmu. Tak ada. Ah, ternyata tadi hanya khayalanku saja, ya? Mataku kembali terasa sembab. Kembali, air mata itu mengalir menuruni pipiku. Ah... bodohnya aku mengkhayal tentangmu...

Aku menyentuh kepalaku. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu nyata.

Tiba-tiba aku tersenyum sendiri. Kenapa? Aku mengingat senyumanmu... jadinya aku tersenyum sendiri. Dan aku baru sadar... bahwa hal kecil semacam ini, dengan hal kecil yakni melihat senyum orang-orang yang kucintai, akan membuatku bahagia.

Aku menutup kelopak mataku lagi. Mengenang segala hal tentang kita yang selama ini kututup rapat-rapat dalam dadaku... dan sekarang perlahan-lahan muncul kembali menembus pintu hatiku. Aku masih menangis sambil berpikir... kenapa kau tak pernah datang, Len? Aku selalu menunggumu. Selalu menunggu dan akan selamanya menunggu.

"Aku berjanji akan kembali, Miku. Tunggu saja, ya?" kau berkata begitu. Kau berjanji akan kembali. Tapi, apa yang terjadi, Len? Kau mengingkarinya. Aku bahkan tak pernah mendengar kabarmu lagi. Taukah kau, Len, tiap hari aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku tak bisa menghapus tentangmu dalam ingatanku, sekalipun itu keinginanku.

Aku menatap keluar jendela. "Len... di mana kau? Sedang apa kau? Apa kau mengingatku? Apa kau mengingat janjimu padaku?" tanyaku secara beruntun, berharap pertanyaan ini didengar olehnya. Tapi, tidak mungkin, ya?

Sakit...

Aku tak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu? Aku harus apa agar bisa merasa senang kembali?

Aku terus berpikir... di mana cinta itu?

Dan jawaban yang bisa kutemukan hanya satu. Cinta itu tak semudah yang kau pikir, cari sendiri pendapatmu tentang cinta!

... Yang pasti kebahagiaan adalah saat kau berada di sini.

... Seperti ini. Selamanya. Selamanya bersamaku, tak pergi lagi.

... Dan sekali lagi! Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu! Malam ini aku telah jatuh cinta padamu!

Dan aku menutup mata lagi. Aku sudah disakiti berkali-kali. Dan hanya kau yang mau bersamaku tanpa menyakitiku. Tapi sekarang kau juga menyakitiku... dengan pergi. Ah, aku ingin secara perlahan bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang kekal...

Bahagia selamanya, bersamamu. Kau tau?

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
